Ring of Fire
by Anonymous-Dragon
Summary: *Originally "Ashes to Kisses, Dust to Trust"...bf made fun of title too much* : A tale revolving around three hearts; one wild, one innocent, and one broken. A young soul set out on the wrong foot, another unsure of where to step, and one with both feet in the grave. The Wasteland is not kind to those with demons, and worse yet...unforgiving to those who are.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was an endless sea of black. Stars glittered across, pinpointing the constellations marked by men long ago. Desert stretched before her, a desolate and uninviting place for a lone woman.

"Where…where am I?" Stark naked, the woman hugged herself, whipping her head back and forth wildly for some kind of sign or recollection. Cupping her hands to her mouth, she called out into the night, "Hellllllllo!"

Nothing answered. The desert lay still.

Panic began to set in. "Oh my god. Oh my god…" Shuffling her bare foot forward, she marched on, looking for something. An overwhelming stench filled her nostrils and made her gag. Covering her nose, she walked closer to a large mass on the ground. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she recognized it as a human figure. Deceased and slowly decomposing, with its head gone.

A wild scream let loose as she scrabbled away quickly, her heartbeat hammering against her chest. Despite all the urges to run away, scream and hide, a small mental note clicked in her brain and stuck there. Buzzing.

_I could use the clothes._

A groan escaped her lips as she slowly inched forward, the smell of rotted flesh crawling down her throat and settling in her belly. Stepping to the side, she vomited violently, noting that some had splattered against her feet and ankles.

_You can do this._

"Okay, okay…" After wiping spittle from her chin, she breathed through her mouth and settled down to removing the clothes from the body, fighting the urge to throw up the remainder of her stomach. After the deed was done, she huddled the clothes in her arms and backed away as quickly as she could, settling in a spot and going over her treasures. It was tattered, stained, and smelt just as bad as the rotted corpse, but it proved efficient. The shirt was much too big on her, with the pants needing to be held up by some pieces of fabric she tore off the shirt. The shoes were flimsy sandals, which she strapped to her feet with more fabric. All together, she was a small face peering out from a mass of clothing.

Scrabbling through the wastes, she deemed it wise to be a little more cautious, and strode quietly. Something had killed that man, and she didn't know what, or where that threat may be. An outline of a small open-faced metal shed loomed before her, as she quickly made her way over and found it empty of occupants. A dirt stained, moldy mattress lay on the ground, and she took the pleasure of curling up for rest, although she didn't dare close her eyes.

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, as a small ray of hope entered her mind. She may not know where she was, or who she was, but she knew everything would be alright.

* * *

"He's a fool. And you know that, don't you?" Smoke tendrils wafted through the air as the ghoul expelled them through his nostrils…or, what was left of them.

Charon remained stone faced and silent, only half-listening to the ghoul's incessant ranting. They always talked. Always tried to buy some time. Everyone knew how efficient of an 'employee' Charon was. A deadly assailant.

_It first started with light coughing, an itch in her throat. But as she stood upright, she felt something was wrong._

The two ghoul mercenaries were tensed on either of his side. One had sweat lightly beading down his temple.

_Her body racked as she coughed her lungs out, blood staining her hands with flecks of red on the ground. Something was horribly wrong._

"Tell him I'll get him his money." A slight tremor in his voice. He was afraid.

_Tears blurred her eyes as a burning sensation filled her veins. _

Charon shook his head. "You knew the deal. You know why I'm here."

_Sobbing followed the pain, as she lay helpless on the mattress, incapacitated._

Before the ghoul sitting before him could reply, Charon was dislodging his combat knife from the ghoul's temple on his right. With just as fast reflexes, he ducked from the blow the other mercenary was about to deliver, grabbing his arm instead and cracking it in three places. Snap the wrist, then twist the elbow, bring down a sharp blow to snap in half, then dislocate the shoulder from its socket. As the ghoul screamed in agony, Charon took his knife and brought it down through the ghoul's skull, instantly silencing him.

_And then it was gone. Blood dribbled from her chin as she sat up and wiped her lips, her eyes puffy and body numb. _

"No!" The ghoul before him shouted, reaching for his magnum, but Charon was quicker, arming his shotgun and already firing away. Blood and gore splattered on the walls behind, his head blown to pieces.

_A small click registered in her brain, a memory, a distant memory. She remembered her name._

Holstering his weapons, he then strode to the safe, checked for traps, picked the lock, and walked out of the dingy office with a bag full of caps.

_Her name was Soel. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Well well well. This is what I like waking up to!" A rough pair of hands wrapped themselves around Soel's throat, instantly waking her from her sleep. "Come 'er, cutie!"

"No! Stop!" Soel screamed as she reacted, clawing at her assailant as he began to tie her hands together and drag her off the mattress.

The Raider laughed at her struggling, as another man came over and kicked her in the chest, hard. Soel coughed and ceased for a moment, pain pulsing through her body. She lolled her head back and looked up with pleading eyes.

"Please." She choked.

"Shut it, bitch." The first Raider tied a cord around her bonds, standing up and tugging at her wrists. "Get up, or I'll cut your tongue out."

Soel numbly stood as he pulled harder, hurting the skin on her wrists. Swaying on her feet, she tripped and landed face first in the dirt as he pulled her off balance. Cursing and kicking her in the back, the Raider spit on her face.

"Get up!"

Rising up again, Soel shuffled along behind as she followed her captives. There were five men in all, with one woman. All were carrying something in the hands- weapons of sorts, and inhaling from small tubes they carried, barking and laughing like animals.

"Looks like this little girl must've visited Howard here." The woman hacked, laughing as they passed the dead body Soel had found that last night. "Hopefully you're a lot more fun than he was."

The sun indicated it was early morning, sunlight illuminating the entire Wasteland for Soel to look around and see. It was just vast….nothingness. No forests, rivers, plains. Just a sea of sand and rocks.

Her heart plummeted as they dragged her to a shamble of rubble, a ruin of what once used to be buildings. More people dressed like them, in spiked armor and carrying deadly weapons, scurried around. All of them had glazed over eyes and a slight twitch, some worse than others. As soon as they entered the ruins, she felt as though she was a lamb sent to the wolves, watched with hungry eyes and gleaming teeth.

"Alright! Some new meat!" A hungry man stalked over to them, grabbing Soel by her auburn locks and twisting her face to his. Soel flinched away from him.

"Back off!" The Raider holding her bonds shoved the other man away, which ensued in a fight of words and pushing.

"Fuck you! She's for all of us!"

"I found her! She's mine!" Punches were thrown till eventually a full out brawl was started, sending Soel free from being held and giving her a small chance at escape. With everyone distracted, she set off at a run into the ruins to hide.

"Hey bitch!" Someone grabbed her cord, pulling her roughly back. A punch landed on her jaw as a crazed face smiled down at her. "No leaving so soon."

Stars shone before her eyes as Soel recovered from the blow, unaware of being dragged off into a destroyed building, the doors closing off sunlight and rays of hope she sparked earlier.

* * *

"God. Look at this." The voice of a Raider brought Soel to her senses. "So damn pretty."

"Hurry up, Clint." A woman stood beside them, her face horribly scarred from burns. "I don't want Trevor finding us here like this. There still duking it out outside."

A coarse hand grabbed Soel's face roughly, callused hands rubbing over her cheeks and eyelids.

"He won't, Tess!" Clint snapped at her, his eyes devouring Soel's body as he ripped off her clothes. "I'll be quick."

Fear instilled in Soel as she felt him grab her all over, his grubby hands dirtying her white skin. "No! No!" She began to scream, kicking and fighting back.

"Stop it!' He hit her again, splitting her bottom lip and sending some blood dribbling down her nose. "Shut up!"

"No!" She screamed again, still thrashing around.

"Damnit Tess, hold her down!" Clint barked at the woman, whom came over and grabbed both of Soel's arms down against the floor. The Raider atop her had her legs pinned beneath his, spreading her out before himself.

"Stop!" Sobbing, she felt a tingling sensation within herself, like heat radiating from a warm fire. "Get off!"

"Ow! What the fuck!" Tess let go and scrabbled away, looking down at her hands, swelling from severe burns. She looked down to Soel in fear.

Soel's body laid still as Clint removed himself, screaming in confusion and pain as his skin burned. A silent scream erupted as her body arched upwards.

* * *

"Hey, where did that bitch go?" The Raider who had won the fight wiped away blood from his face, looking to the building he last saw his prize run off to. Taking a step forward, the building then exploded in flames, sending the remnants of Raiders shrinking back in shock.

"Holy shit-"

Fire burst from shattered windows and sent smoke dancing into the sky. The Raiders collected themselves and waited for an attack, unsure of what was happening.

"Shit! Brotherhood, coming through the alleyway!" A Raider shouted from his perch.

Bullets and lasers flew in all directions, a small battle ensuing between the overly confused Raiders and tactical Brotherhood Outcasts. The firefight only lasted a bit over ten minutes, with the Raiders being too outgunned.

"What happened here?" An Outcast spoke as his boot pinned the head of a breathing Raider to the ground. With a deft pull of his trigger, the Raider then laid still.

"No idea. Who knows with these junkies?" Another Outcast member shouldered his plasma rifle, looking around at his team scoping the ruins. Taking in the burning building, he gave a shrug of his shoulders. "It's just an empty building. I doubt it had anything valuable inside."

"This is Bethesda Ruins, isn't it?"

The man in the power armor nodded. "Yeah, not much here." Looking around him, he called out to his team to gather themselves. "We're done here! Let's keep moving!"

"What about the building? Should we do something?"

A battered red power helmet glanced over. "Nah. There's nothing here anyways."

* * *

_Wake up._

Burnt flesh and the smoke filled Soel's lungs, and yet, she didn't cough to expel the air. It was as though it didn't affect her whatsoever. The two Raider's that had been molesting her were charred away to bone, unrecognizable.

_I'm alive?_ Checking her naked flesh, she found no sign of injury anywhere on her person. Her split lip was gone, and her nose was fine. Fires danced and embers smoldered around her, and yet, she was completely unscathed. The heat didn't even affect her as she walked past blackened beams and melted office desks. Finding a door, she opened it wide and let herself out into the bright sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahzrukhal waved a hand over to the ghoul in the corner, a small smile set upon his decaying face. Charon obediently walked over to his employer, his mind instantly replaying over the thirty different strategies he would use to kill the man. This then led to his usual fantasy of his contract being handed to another, and the weight of his chains being finally broken. Of course though, Ahzrukhal would never dare part with his contract. He had made himself become too greedy, made too many enemies. He was a coward. He needed Charon…and the worst part was, he knew it.

"I need you to take care of some loose ends for me." Ahzrukhal handed Charon a strip of paper, carefully folded. Written instructions- where to find them, and how to take care of it. The much larger ghoul nodded. Grabbing his weaponry, he set to make his way out of the Ninth Circle.

"Oh, and Charon?" Charon stopped and turned his head to the side, indicating he was listening. "Don't dawdle."

Then he left.

* * *

Blood spattered against the yellow stained walls as Charon kept delivering blow after blow. His gloved knuckles dripped with red and sweat. Every time he reached his fist back, a small part of him shut off.

"Pwees…shtop." The man sitting before him begged. His face was unrecognizable at this point; Charon was just surprised he was still conscious. The man began to sob, a pitiful, disheartening sound. Another part shut off.

The smooth skin went by the name of Alex Winters, a man with a hole too big to fill. His hole was his addiction, and no matter how many chems he poured into it, it just got bigger. Big enough to the point the man sold the clothes off his back for some jet. To the point he realized he couldn't afford the debt he was in, and tried to run. But Ahzrukhal knew where he was, where to send his big dog to fetch. To put him down.

And here he was, shutting another part of himself off.

The man groaned, his head lolling back; he was ready to black out. Charon grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled him upwards, slapping him hard against the face to wake him. Alex gasped and choked, flecks of blood spraying. His eyes were swollen shut, and his face was bruised purple and yellow, with his nose broken in two places. Whatever teeth he had, they were long gone by now. And to think Charon wasn't even hitting his hardest. He felt sorry for the man. Alex's whimpers were no longer audible to him, he had shut that part off. He was numb; to his destruction, to his morality. He was just a machine, reacting to his programming, the written instructions.

Instructions is what kept him at his task. Ahzrukhal was a sick…whatever he was. But he was no man, that much was certain. No man could be so dehumanized to do this to another human being. Ahzrukhal left very detailed instructions- simple in task, but detailed in context. It made Charon want to tear the man apart.

_And if he should begin to render unconscious…_

Another blow to the face. The man began to sob again, though no tears came this time.

_Wake him up, and make him face for what he has done to me._

Alex begged; a blubber of words no one could understand. Just sweat, snot and blood.

_I don't expect to hear from this man again. I hope he understands my sympathies._

Charon decided to deliver the final blow. The man had suffered more than enough.

_Oh, and Charon. _

Alex's neck snapped backwards, his wheezing breathing finally stopped. The room was quiet, except for Charon's heavy breathing. He stood there, alone in that tiny room, looking at the man who's life he just brutally ended. Blood oozed and slowly dripped to the ground, Alex's mouth agape and lower jaw hanging at a disturbing angle.

Charon looked down to his battered hands covered in gore. He did this. He was no man. He was a machine- cold, lifeless, and inhumane. All senses were shut off now. The overwhelming regret for his actions would send him to his knees, make him breathless, make him want to end his own life. But he figured out how to shut those emotions off; a long, long time ago.

_Don't dawdle._

* * *

"You made a very wise choice," Mr. Burke kissed the top of her hand lightly as the girl from Vault 101 blushed madly. "Please, if you would come this way, I will introduce you to Mr. Tenpenny himself. I know he would like to meet the girl who fulfilled his dream...Miss, uh-"

"Valentine, Mr. Burke. It's Valentine." The girl reminded him for the third time.

"Ah yes. How rude of me, I do apologize, my mind has been elsewhere as of late." He gave a repentant smile.

"Oh no! Please, it's alright!" Valentine waved him away, taking his apology to be genuine. "I'm just happy to be of some sort of help-"

"Yes, yes. Quite endearing. Now please come, here is the generous benefactor himself." Mr. Burke interrupted, pushing Valentine through the double doors and onto the balcony.

"Mr. Burke is a remarkable man of resource." An old man sitting in a plush seat spoke aloud. Standing upright, he gave Valentine an appraising look-over. "And might I say, he does deliver. So, I take it you're the one to have seen my vision be brought to life?" Turning his back, he looked over the expanse of dry desert and sparse shrubbery. "This Wasteland is my safari. I built this Tower from nothing! Do you see? And yet, despite all my efforts, this hideous blot they call a city stands before me, looming in all its disgust." He turned his head to the side, looking at Valentine. "And here you come along, wiping out this problem for there to be a blank page again."

"Yes, quite the desert flower we have here." Mr. Burke's voice dripped with admiration, only swelling Valentine's misguided heart with pleasure.

"So, my dear. Care to have the honors?"

Valentine stared at the control box, her heart hammering as she stepped forward. _Stop. They'll all die. _

"What would my father say?" She said in the smallest whisper, her eyes on the horizon. Megaton was but a blur, so far away. All those faces, all those people. Who was she to decide their fate? What would become of her if she did?

* * *

_I did this_. Soel looked down to her hands. From her spot so high up, she looked back to the buildings that were raging on fire in the distance. _Am I no better?_

Those people- animalistic, yes, but still _people_\- she had killed. She had to have, didn't she? She started that fire. She killed them. Like they were ready to kill her. The smoke wafted through the empty sky, black smoke against the blue backdrop.

And yet, she felt nothing. No remorse, no sympathy, no regret…just, nothing. Not numb, just, empty. As though it was a task she was given to carry out, and she fulfilled it. They were people, perhaps evil, and she had ended their lives so easily. She didn't know their lives, their stories, how they felt, loved, goals…dreams. And she didn't care. It was just something to get over.

_It was instinct._ She didn't start that fire intentionally, something within her started it. The will to live, perhaps? To survive? She was in danger, no matter if it was just rape. She still wanted out, an escape. And so, she found one.

She reduced them to ash.

Soel looked down to the new armor she donned. It appeared a bit worn, but a much better fit than the old tattered clothes that were ripped from her body. The leather armor would provide better protection for her, and left her feeling less vulnerable.

The dead Raiders outside proved a mystery to her. They were killed by someone, or something, else. She found no one as she cautiously scavenged around for clothes and a few supplies. Did they kill each other, maybe?

Nonetheless, she was grateful for the chance to leave that horrid place, and run away as fast as she could. Luck would have it she ran into no more enemies, but met strange animals in the broad daylight of the Wastes. All of them ignored her, however, and she felt no reason to fear them. It was as though they respected each others boundaries, she wouldn't bother them, and they sought no reason to attack her.

Soel had run till she spied a cluster of destroyed buildings, an outskirt of a city. Cautiously making her way inside the city, she found an building reduced to its bare walls with stairs. Climbing her way to the top level, she had an open view of the entire city before her. Although she was fairly hidden behind an intact wall and some rubble, anyone with a smarter sense would've deemed it was not a good choice.

However, Soel felt safe, and hated the feeling of enclosed spaces where she couldn't see everything around her. And the higher up she was, the better it would be. Being up so high, she could spy on the activity down below without being noticed.

Soel sat there with her few supplies of food and water, rather enjoying her moment of peace as she watched a few strange men mill about. They scavenged what they found, carrying on with a conversation she couldn't hear. The dog they had with them barked occasionally, wagging its tail. They soon disappeared off farther in.

Another strange site was a number of green….well, she didn't know what to place them as. They were big, talked rather loudly, and didn't look too friendly. She had the sense to stay in place and not make herself noticed, sensing they wouldn't converse with her on friendly terms. Actually, after her first encounter with people, she mistrusted anything. After a few hours passed with nothing new happening, she was ready to head down below.

Making her way downwards, she slowly progressed through the city rubble, crouched low and straining her ears to the point of popping. She came across a large statue of a man encompassed in a circle, and heard the familiar cackle of laughter. Soel immediately fell behind some rubble, poking her head around carefully as she watched a similar band of Raiders make their way across the way down below her. Fortunately, no one had noticed her presence, yet. Chewing on her bottom lip, she contemplated her choices.

Either hightail it all the way back to her safe spot, or perhaps trek another way around. But what if there was more of them? What would she do then? She had to keep moving. Instinct told her to keep her feet moving, and her ears and eyes alert.

Just as she was ready to make her way back and around, an explosion lit up the horizon, silencing all sound for a moment.

Even though it was so far off, the blast was powerful enough to have her look away and shield her face. A strong gust blew through the city, making her feel as though she would be swept off her feet. _What's happening?!_

A huge atomic cloud mushroomed against the backdrop of the sky, casting debris and black clouds like an oversized umbrella. Panic made her abandon her safe refuge and sprint amidst the chaos of yelling and shouts, racing through the dust storm for the first door she found unbarred.

Chains met her fingers as she heaved open a large metal gate and bolted inside, hoping no one saw her and that she would be safe. Dust clouds followed her down the ramp way as she coughed into her hands and blindly followed the walls. Her eyes made out another door, and reaching for it, she found herself in a room empty of other occupants.

With a grunt, she slammed the door shut, leaving the dust and debris behind her. Knowing she was safe momentarily, she locked the door and surveyed the room she had unknowingly stumbled into. A door was across from her, which opened to some broken toilets. A machine and a glowing computer puzzled her and frustrated her when she couldn't figure out how to operate them, and so she let them be. Random clutter and desks were torn apart as she looked for something useful to take with her. Finding nothing, she left and came into another room, filled with strange naked creatures that only blinked at her with their tiny black eyes. Carefully, she scavenged around them and made sure not to disturb, their…whatever it was they were doing down here.

Doors led her around the subway underground, until she came upon an open room filled with grunts and disturbing noises that sent chills down her bones. Walking carefully up the stairs, the lights flickered upon the rampway to reveal a gate; with decaying corpses on the other side…alive and looking at her.

"Ohmyg-" The gate broke away from the force the ghouls pushed on it at seeing a live human in their midst, causing them to go into a frenzy.

Soel felt her heart skip a beat as they ran after her with surprising speed, swiping their claws and growling like savage animals. As she felt one grab her arm and another bring its teeth down upon her shoulder, she gave a cry of pain as she kicked and struggled to break herself free.

_I can't die like this._


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Watch the flames burn auburn on, _**

**_the mountainside,_**

**_Desolation comes upon the sky."_**

* * *

"Evening madam. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah," Valentine stumbled into her room, knocking over random items she had collected on her journey through the Wasteland, which wasn't much. "Get me another bottle…top shelf."

"…certainly, madam." Godfrey floated away to the cabinet, with all of its liquor set on display.

Valentine snatched the whiskey bottle from the Handy Bot's outstretched limbs, opening it and slowly drinking away its contents. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she cradled her head in her hands and began to cry. Tears dripped down her rosy cheeks and began to soak through her new pink dress. Taking her golden hair from its uptight bun Godfrey had worked on earlier, she tore at the strands and screamed at herself, throwing the empty whiskey bottle across the room. The glass shattered against the wall, sending Godfrey over immediately to clean it up.

"I'm so sorry daddy…" Valentine continued to sob into her arms, her crying turning into high pitched whining as her body convulsed. "I'm so sorry."

Laying down on the bed in a drunken stupor, the lone girl from Vault 101 proceeded to curl up in her mess of blankets and clean sheets, faces of those now dead haunting her daydreams.

* * *

Soel gripped the last feral ghoul by the jaw as it squirmed in her grasp, raising it into the air and reducing it to ash. The ghoul screamed as its body glowed a smoldering red, falling away to ashes beside her feet. With a clench of her fist, she looked behind her to the trail of ashes she had left behind in the metro; the path of destruction left in her wake.

_So this is what I can do._ She mused, carefully studying the small tendrils of flame that licked across her palms. After being succumbed to the ferals, her instincts kicked into fight or flight mode again, and just as before, she felt a strong heat searing beneath her skin. It was as though it was alive, crawling through her veins, looking for an escape. And rather than letting it build to the point of blowing up, she gave it a release, and directed it through her palms. This was the result; a heat so intense, it reduced anything to ash. It gave her a small feeling of being in control.

That's when the second wave hit.

Soel began to cough as she felt a sharp pain in her chest, sending her down to her knees. It felt as though her chest cavity would tear open, ripping apart her ribcage and clawing through her heart.

_Charon had done this before. He was no stranger in the D.C. ruins. He knew shortcuts, safe paths. But there were few threats; Super Mutants and ferals left him alone so long as he didn't get too close. _

"Wh-" Soel bit her bottom lip as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was broken, unable to move.

_"Please…help me." A soft voice made him look over. A young woman, perhaps late twenties, was staring straight at him. "Please…"_

Her hands laid flat on the ground, covered in blood. She felt light headed, ready to render unconscious.

_Charon stopped mid-stride and blinked at her. Her hands were tied, legs bound together. She was a captive to Super Mutants. His heart hammered in his chest to help her, to save the poor soul from her fate. A Super Mutant rounded the corner, his weapon laid ready to defend his bounty. Charon and the mutant stared at each other for a moment. The girl was sobbing now. Each hiccup for breath stabbed him painfully. He decided to shut that part off._

And then it was over. Swaying on her feet for a couple of seconds, Soel managed to rise and lean against the wall for support, closing her eyes and focusing on regaining her breath. A small flicker registered in her brain for a moment. A memory.

_"I'm sorry." Charon mumbled, turning his head away as he continued on. The woman screamed after him as he continued to put one foot before the other, not daring to meet those eyes haunting his. _

It was a white horse, in a golden field. Its back was to her, galloping through the golden wheat and into the setting sun. Everything was beautiful, everything was calm.

_"Noo-!" The screaming then followed the sickening sound of flesh being torn apart, and stopped. Charon was already rounding a corner, out of view. _

And then the field turned into a sea of flames.


	5. Chapter 5

**"They say I'm too young to love you,**

**I don't know what I need."**

* * *

"Think you should be taking it easy?" Chief Gustavo came and sat beside the lone Vault girl, who downed the rest of her second glass of scotch.

"What's it to you?" She then motioned for a third.

"Well, to be quite frank, nothing. I personally don't care. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He turned to lean against the bar counter, crossing his arms. "Actually, the whole reason I sought you out was for your help."

Valentine barked a laugh. "So you insult me, then you ask for my help?" She looked down at the contents of her drink. "Why?"

"Well," Gustavo started, leaning in closer to her. He smelt of sweat. "You've heard of our little zombie problem, yes?"

"Yes." Valentine dimly remembered an encounter with a rather rude ghoul at the front gate upon arriving here. The look he had given her wanted to make her flee back…to Megaton. The glass then met her lips as she took a steady drink.

"Look, can you stop? I need you sober for this."

"What is it you want me to do?" The contents in the glass sloshed against the counter as she slammed it down.

"I need you to get rid of them…permanently. I hear your good at that sorta thing."

The contents of the glass were then dripping down the front of the Chief's shirt, splashed back on his face. Now he smelt of scotch and sweat.

"Look, you little bitch." Gustavo pulled her chair close to him, his face merely inches from hers. Valentine shrunk back as far as she could, regretting her heated reaction. Gustavo spoke quietly. "We all know you're the local drunk here, so you blew up Megaton? So what? People die everyday out in those Wastes. They were just fortunate enough to go so quick, so easily. Dieing like that in the Wasteland is a goddamn blessing, do you hear me? So quite your moping.

Now I can't leave the Tower, or I would rid those damn zombies myself. And if anything, I know you could use the caps for it. Living in the Tower isn't cheap, if you catch my meaning."

Valentine stared at the man who had shirked all of her respect in less than five seconds, wanting nothing more than to spit on his face.

"So," His ugly teeth jutted out as he tried to put a forced smile on his face, "Do we have an understanding of negotiations now?"

* * *

Charon wanted to throw up whatever contents he had in his stomach at this point. This was so _wrong_. What had he done in life to be so merciless like this? No, it's what he's done. Someone else may have been pulling the strings, but these were still his hands at play.

"Tell him I'm sorry!" The ghoul woman on her knees begged as he pulled the rope over her head. "No! Please!" She screamed at him, her voice hoarse.

His body had shut down the moment he was given the task. This was beyond his emotional handle, he was just the puppet at this point.

He rechecked the rope anchored into the wall. Grabbing the woman, he had to half drag her to the window ledge, the screams drowning out all sound. The ghoul woman clawed into his arm, throwing up her stomach onto the floor after being brought so close to the edge.

"T-t-tell him- I'll I'll do wh-" And she was tossed over the edge, a quick snap resulting when the rope was pulled taught from above. Charon glanced over the edge, seeing the woman stock still and slowly rotating in her little circle. This was the second woman he had executed in such a fashion, the first being a long, long time ago. But he didn't dwell on that memory, or his past for much matter. But especially not that day. He would tear himself apart if he was forced to remember.

* * *

"Get back!" Valentine shrieked as she reloaded her hunting rifle, taking aim and missing. Again. So her skill with a gun was only slowly improving, if nothing else. But still, it proved efficient enough. "Get off!"

The feral ghoul she encountered clawed at the dusty vault security outfit she was wearing, only knocked back with a blunt blow to the head with the butt of the rifle.

Cocking the gun back, she took aim and delivered a satisfying bullet to the ghoul's brain, spraying gore over her chest and face. Before she could react, another ghoul took a deadly swipe at her face, startling her to jump backwards.

"Fuck off!" She yelled, firing again and hitting it in the chest. Another bullet brought it down. Silence filled the Warrington Tunnels, and after straining to hear for anymore ghouls, Valentine eased her back along the wall and slumped down.

She had gone through…well, she honestly didn't know how many bullets she spent, but she was glad she paid for the extra ammo. The vault suit she had kept proved useful for combat situations, and she was happy she didn't sell it for caps early on.

Looking down the expanse of tunnel she still had to explore, she bit her lip and decided to trudge on, seeking Roy Philips and his gang of ghouls.

* * *

"Hey there zombie!"

_Shit, Talon. I'm not in the mood today._ Charon immediately crouched low behind some rubble and grabbed two frag grenades he had on his person, barely dodging the bullets that whizzed overhead. Hearing their footsteps and shouts, he calculated their locations, pulled the pins, and threw them over.

"Grenade!' He heard one yell. Two explosions went off, followed by a man screaming violently. Peering around the side, one of the mercs was on the ground, half of his torso blown away. He was still alive, his brain not registering the hit quite yet. That was one.

"Get that fucking zombie!"

Charon then unloaded his shotgun, checking it was fully loaded, took a breath, and stood. The closest Talon merc had his gun aimed directly at Charon's chest, ghosting the trigger, but hesitated a split second too long. Charon had already delivered a full blown kick to the merc's chest, sending him scrabbling backwards on the ground with a few broken ribs. Charon then lifted the shotgun, took easy aim, and fired a round.

That was two.

A bullet whizzed by and grazed Charon's arm, causing him to curse aloud for being so slack. They always traveled in three's. Ducking low to the ground, he spotted the third one taking cover. Only the top line of his hair was visible.

Charon immediately holstered his shotgun, equipping himself with his combat knife. Running full speed to the Talon merc, he gripped the knife by the tip of the blade, waiting for his moment.

The Talon merc stood from his spot and turned with his gun aimed at Charon's head. With the knife readied, Charon then sent the blade through the air and into the merc's throat. But the merc had already fired a round.

Bullets met their target.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"**_**All the pretty stars shine for you, my love,**

**Am I that girl that you dream of?"**

* * *

"Let Mikey do that shit." Soel stopped dead in her tracks, straining to listen as she heard the sound of footsteps above the metro she exited out from. She sniffed the air; it smelt of blood and rotted flesh. Bodies of mutilated corpses hung from the railing above the stairwell. Raiders.

_Okay._ She thought to herself, easing her muscles and crouching low to the ground. Perhaps she could move around them if she tread carefully, not making her presence known. She may have learned a few tricks in the metro, but she was no skilled warrior.

Cautiously gliding up the stairwell and keeping her fingertips brushing the wall, she slowly made her ascent. Craning her head around the corner when she reached the top, she spied the small Raider enclosure, with no humans present. Quickly, she stood and began to run.

"Hey! Where you going!?" Her heart dropped as she looked back and saw four Raiders begin to give chase, shooting off weapons. Bullets whizzed by and she was lucky not to be hit.

"No!" Soel cried out, pounding her feet against the ground as she ran as fast as she could. Coming around a corner, she came into a skidding halt and looked behind her, then at the monstrosity before her.

"GET OVER HERE!" Two giant Super Mutants raised their weapons as she collided with them around the corner, both wielding overly large nailboards.

"Ohmygod!" Soel slipped in the dirt from pivoting so fast to turn away, scrabbling against the ground as she half-crawled. The Raiders came around the corner, their faces in shock and surprise, then fired away at the Mutants behind her. It was a brawl from there.

"What the fuck!"

"Mutants!"

Soel quickly regained her balance and sprinted away, pleading she wouldn't get hit. The voices rose in such a clamor behind her she had to cover her ears, still running along the path she was on. As she disappeared from view from everyone around a corner, she risked a glance back and saw no one was on her tail, much to her relief. Only when she noticed her feet met no ground did she panic again.

Soel then fell off a ledge and landed on her back on concrete, her skull smacking against the pavement.

"…ey…" Her ears rung with a high pitched squeal, and her eyes smarted with tears. She hurriedly blinked them away as she tried to focus on what just happened. "over…"

Struggling to rise, Soel felt as though her body was just hit with a sledgehammer, and lights danced before her eyes. She was only minimally aware of something grabbing her arm and easily lifting her. It was an iron grip, and it was dragging her. Blinking away and wiping her face with her free hand, she looked up to her savior.

Or her captor, in this case.

"FOUND YOU." The voice then bellowed in her ears. As the squeal died down and she was able to see a little, Soel was horrified to find the thing grabbing her was another Mutant.

No words came out of her mouth as she struggled to scream. Pounding the Mutant's arm with her fist proved useless. She felt like a wet noodle.

"HUH?" The Mutant paused in dragging her away and looked up to the sky, a large vertibird landing in the open street. Soel was then dropped back to the ground, left to slowly crawl away as the Mutant next to her was set on fire.

"Go go go!" Figures in shining black armor surrounded the Mutants in the open street, having a full out battle as Soel slowly dragged herself under a rusted out automobile. Bullets, lasers and fire filled the air as they exchanged damage with one another. Soel watched as she recovered from her fall, her head pounding but other senses coming back to her.

One figure holding a weapon that lobbed out gobs of fire aimed at a Super Mutant standing before her, hitting its target while some stray shots landed near Soel.

Soel panicked and shot out from underneath the car, being in the spotlight of the battle. The large vertibird that had dropped the men was taking back off into the air, and she wanted on it. Away from this hell, away from these creatures. One of the Enclave men noticed her and tried to shoot her off the vertibird as it rose in the air, missing her by a few inches.

The vertibird was then high in the sky, flying over the D.C. ruins as Soel lay on the floor, out of sight. Two enclave officers sat in the pilot's seat, working the controls as Soel thought about her next plan of action. Before she could think to hide, a transmission whirred from the console.

"_Johnny Bravo Four, you got a fox in the rabbit hole_." Both officers immediately looked behind them, wildly grabbing for their guns.

"Shit, take it out!" An officer shouted.

The gun was then pointed at Soel's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**"I think we're like fire and water, I think we're like the wind and sea,**

**You're burning up, I'm cooling down,**

**You're up, I'm down,**

**You're blind, I see."**

* * *

Earl was not fresh off from the Citadel as a Knight for the Brotherhood of Steel. Countless encounters with the Capital Wasteland's mutated abominations: Super Mutants, Feral Ghouls, Slavers, hell, even the occasional Molerat, had not so much as made the man flinch during his years of service at his post near the Washington Monument. In fact, a typical day was usually dealt with drawn out card games to himself as he scanned the area around him with shrewd eyes. Today, a few swigs from his whiskey bottle is what kept him company.

His day had so far been rather droll. Once or twice he spotted the ghoul sentry making her rounds outside of the Museum of History. He always cringed inwardly when his eyes landed on her; if they were ever human, that time had long been since gone.

"_Do you guys see this?! Are you guys getting this?!_" A frantic voice blurted in his internal headset. Earl took another swig from his bottle, shaking his head. Carl, unlike himself, was a newbie to the typical nuisances he was plagued with. More than likely, a couple of Super Mutants were having a brawl-out inside their trenches again. "_Holy shit! Earl, er, Sir!_"

Earl sighed, pressing two fingers to his helmet. "What is it, Carl?" He snapped. "A couple of ghouls taking a piss on the Monument?"

"_Sir! Look, just above the Memorial! Unknown flying object through our airspace!_"

_A U.F.O, really kid?_ Earl shook his head, but looked outside his post nonetheless. His eyes widened as his brain tried to compute what he was seeing. "Holy Mother of God."

Fire streaked across the sky as debris from the incoming object rained down upon the Capital. An early sunset bathed in flames and ash swept across the sky and blotted out the sun as clouds turned bright red and orange.

"_What the fuck!?_" Earl barely registered the voice practically screaming in his ear. His mouth hung open in disbelief at the sight he was witnessing.

* * *

Willow stomped out her cigarette as the sky suddenly turned dark. Turning her gaze upwards, she still had to shield her eyes from the brightness in the sky.

A bright ball of fire sent from hell fell from the heavens and made a course for the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool behind the Washington Monument. Willow urged her feet to move, to _run_, but no such command was followed. The giant vertibird crashed into the water with a deafening sound, making Willow gasp as the ground slightly shook.

Fervent whispers of rushed prayers suddenly crossed her mind as she armed herself and crouched in wait.

The Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool was a whirling torrent of fire and steam, the smell from the Vertibird melting overpowering.

* * *

For the fifth time that afternoon, Charon cursed himself for his stupidity, and at the same time, thanked his lucky stars. The shot from that Talon merc was upset from Charon's knife, and instead of having his head blown off, he only suffered a gunshot to the shoulder. Still didn't make it hurt any less, however.

Blood dripped between his fingers as he clutched his wound and made his way back to the Mall through the underground. Thankfully, no more Talon mercs made an appearance to finish him off, and it appeared as though he were to make it back to the Museum relatively quietly. Or so he thought.

Upon exiting the metro, the first thing to hit him was the smell of smoke. Charon slowly made his way up the stairs and peeked around the corner for a better view, noticing the Reflecting Pool was bathed in flames. A giant vertibird had crashed, set aflame and…slowly melting.

A small splash of water made him jump, making him aim the barrel of his gun automatically as he waited with bated breath. A small form of white led the path of his bullet from the vertibird to his end of the pool. He again blinked in doubt. A smoothskin?

The girl hurriedly fled from the water and skittered across the way to an abandoned building. She kept her head down and made her way into a door. Charon paused for a moment. Ahzrukhal and the others had no idea of the situation outside.

_What is it about today?_ Charon didn't have to investigate. But a feeling caught onto him, like an itch he couldn't scratch. He made up his mind.

Making sure to keep his profile low in case someone else was watching, the ghoul strode quickly and followed the trail of water droplets the girl had left behind. Opening the door quietly and quickly, it took his eyes a few moments to adjust.

A small scuffle and the sound of a garbage tin knocked over sent his reflexes into action. Aim, assess, then fire. He aimed at the small figure trying to hide beneath the desk away from his field of vision. A quick assessment for being a threat took place.

His finger never hit the trigger.

"Are…are you here to kill me?" The voice asked softly. Charon didn't lower his weapon as the girl looked past the barrel of the shotgun pointed menacingly at her face.

"Who are you?" Charon growled. The small figure made no move to run away from him, but her eyes held small traces of fear.

"Who are you?" She countered.

Charon blinked. Nobody asked him for his name. Nobody cared. "Get up." He motioned.

The girl slowly rose from underneath the desk, subconsciously hiding her body. A quiet curse emitted from the ghoul as he realized she was unclothed. He holstered his weapon.

"Wait here…" Moments later, he returned with a tattered pair of shorts he found conveniently and threw them to her, along with his leather jacket. "Put this on."

The girl complied and covered herself as modestly as she could, noticing Charon's discomfort. She tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"Now what?" The girl asked in the same, soft voice. For the briefest of moments, Charon hesitated. _Now what indeed?_ All that was left to him was no explanation on today's events. He almost sighed in frustration.

Charon turned to the door. Without a word, he left the girl standing in the dingy room as he marched straight back to Underworld. The girl, after all, was not his issue. She could get somewhere relatively…no. Actually, in her condition, she would be eaten by the first Radroach to cross her path. And if she was connected to the destroyed vertibird, well then good riddance.

Guilt suddenly filled Charon as he became aware that his feet had stopped moving. She _would_ be easy prey for Radroaches, the Waste was full of them. And that's just an oversized insect. There was no telling what would happen if she came across Ferals, Mutants…Slavers. A pretty half-naked girl, walking the Wastes with that velvet voice and attractive face would be the perfect target for a Slaver. Her skin was so smooth and soft…

An uneasy feeling of being watched made him turn around quickly, ready to grab his shotgun. The girl who had captivated his thoughts stood a few feet behind him, clearly unsure of where to go. He didn't realize she had been following him the entire time, waiting on him.

"Umm…" She bit her lip.

Charon reevaluated her in the open sunlight as the bright sun cast down golden rays through the clouds. Her hair was long and seemingly dark from being soaked, falling behind her face in a disheveled state. She was rather slender in size, and perhaps average height for a smoothskin. Goosebumps traveled along her exposed flesh from the cold air and wet water dripping down her legs. He noted how attractive she looked in his jacket, even though it was rather large for her size.

Charon's head went slightly dizzy from looking into her eyes as they made eye contact. Crystal blue eyes captivated his own as they implored each other with uncertainty. Without realizing, he had begun to walk towards her until he was but a few feet from her. He halted his actions immediately upon realizing he was so close.

The girl's head went up and down slowly as she took in their height of difference. The top of her skull came to his chest. She hugged the jacket closer to her and whispered something unintelligible to him.

"What?" Charon muttered. Snapping her head up, the girl gave a small sneeze.

"I said, where are we going?" She was oblivious to the fact he had left her on purpose.

"Not we. Go back where you came from." A wave of hurt washed over her face as Charon's tone was nothing but curt. Sticking her chin out stubbornly, she refused to walk away from his intimidating stance.

"I'm not some dog."

Charon clutched his shoulder. "You're right. A dog would have better sense to scram." He turned and forced himself to walk away. The sound of bare feet slapping against the pavement made him sigh.

"You won't like where I'm going, kid." He called over his shoulder. A slight wave of tension and anger crept into his tone as thoughts of his employer leapt to mind. "Underworld ain't no place for a smoothskin."

"Underworld?" The voice inquired. Silence emenated between the two as they walked the short distance back to the Museum of History. Fire danced and crackled beside them in the pool; as though it was just another day in the Mall for two companions on a stroll.

Charon released another sigh as the girl followed behind him to the big doors, giving a nod to the distressed Willow that everything was okay. Noticing the girl crept closer to him, he tried to wave her away from being so near, but she mistook his intention and held his hand in her own. He gave a grumble of displeasure, but didn't shake her off. Her smaller hand was radiating with comfortable heat.

"How old are you?" His eyebrow raised as she looked in awe to the remnants of the dinosaurs laying to rest. They came to a halt behind the massive double doors leading to Underworld.

"I'm not sure." Her eyes met his again. "You?"

"Charon."

"Huh?" She cocked her head in question. "Is that an age?"

He scratched the back of his head, muttering to himself. "My name; it's Charon."

Bright blue eyes lit up enthusiastically as a wide smile flooded him with warmth and tingling sensations. "I'm Soel."

He nodded, sub-consciously gripping her hand and pulling her closer to himself as he led her inside to the Underworld Concourse.


	8. Chapter 8

**"My feet dragged across the ground, **

**And he took me to the river,**

**Where he slowly let me drown."**

* * *

"Who's that with Charon?" It was as though all eyes had turned to the unusual pair upon entrance. Everyone present had either slowed their pace to turn their head, or just outright stared. A small buzz of collected whispers began to mill around, although no one dared asked the large ghoul himself. They feared him.

The young smoothskin was so enraptured by the onslaught of attention that she eventually hid behind the only familiar face she knew. Charon remained stone faced, standing stock still as she took cover behind him, with her head peering around at the curious faces.

Like a machine, Charon turned and started up the stairs, making his way to the Ninth Circle; his hell away from home. With nowhere else to go, Soel quickly followed, skittering along behind.

"No." Charon turned to her as soon as he made it to the top, turning to look down at the girl. "You. There." He pointed to the double doors across the way. And with a turn on his heel, he entered the waft of smoke and quiet conversation.

"Well now Charon, I didn't think-" The man whom Charon hated most in this Wasteland, the man that made him nothing more than a lowly slave, stopped mid-sentence behind the bar. Ahzrukhal gave a small cough, his eyes gleaming with interest. "Who's your friend?"

Charon looked down as his stomach dropped. _Damnit smoothskin._

Soel had followed the large ghoul inside the bar, despite his orders not to. Her bright blue eyes squinted in the dim bar, trying to see past all the smoke. A large hand instinctively drew her back, as Charon realized it was his own. Immediately, he dropped it back to his side.

No one spoke. The only sound came from the small radio in the corner, sending soft music around the room.

_"I don't want to set the world on firrrrrrre,"_

"Come here Charon." Ahzrukhal snapped his fingers, his whole demeanor cold. "Show me what you found."

_Shit_. Charon immediately obeyed, grabbing Soel's hand and marching her across the room. All eyes around the bar just sat and watched. Nobody moved.

_"I just want to staaaaaart,"_

Charon's heart pulled as the girl obediently followed him, sticking to his side like a bur, taking in everything around her with mistrust in her expression. _Good. Maybe she'll get some sense and leave._

"Look at this. A gift from someone, perhaps? A slave?" Ahzrukhal met Charon's eyes, then looked down to Soel, extending a hand to touch her face. "I know I gave you no such order, Charon."

Soel flinched away from his touch, and her face grew dark.

_"A flame in your hearrrrrrt."_

"Don't touch me. I'm not your slave." She growled.

A snort came from the bar owner as he arched his eyebrow muscles. He retracted his hand. "No? Then why did my employee here bring you to me?"

_I didn't_. Every fiber in Charon's body ached to move, to speak, to do something.

_"In my heart I have but one desiiiiiire,"_

"He didn't. I followed him. He was nice to me." She replied coolly.

_"And that one is you,"_

"Really? Charon here has taken a liking to you, huh?" Ahzrukhal stared at his servant. Charon didn't make eye contact, boring a hole into the wall opposite. The ghoul felt on edge, too high-strung. He suddenly itched to shoot something; the thought of his employer came first to mind.

"Charon found me." Soel crept closer behind the ghoul.

_No, kid. Stop. Please._ Charon wanted to take her by the shoulders, shake her like a rag doll, and throw her outside to wherever she came from. By the expression on Ahzrukhal's rotting face, he knew she was in trouble.

"What's your name, smoothskin?"

The girl looked at the older ghoul, staring straight into his face, unflinching. "Soel."

_"No other will doooo."_

* * *

Soel. The name spread like gasoline being poured over a wildfire, burning through everyone's thoughts and scorching the tips of tongues. Rumors soon flew between everyone in the concourse, with some poking their heads inside the bar to catch a glimpse of the smoothskin the intimidating ghoul had brought.

Soel sat in the corner of the bar, wholly confused and somewhat awkwardly uncomfortable. The man she had come to known as Ahzrukhal gave her an unsettling feeling. All she wanted was nothing more than to burn his face away, to do anything to rid him from staring at her. But she waited. No one had attempted to hurt her here…yet.

That's what made Charon different. The opportunity to blow her head away was there, in that dim little building, and of course she was prepared to either run or take action, but she never had the chance to react. For once, someone in this Godforsaken Hellhole had spared her life, gave her the chance to simply walk away.

And for that, she felt comfortable around him, even if he wouldn't acknowledge her. Let alone speak to her.

Charon stood in the far corner as per usual, one leg propped against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. Once or twice he would glance over at the girl who stubbornly refused to leave his side, sitting there in that chair, a small pool of water collected underneath her.

It was as though she was a lost puppy; lost, alone, and seemingly defenseless…and he had happened to pick her up and take her home. He should've left it alone.

Now it was here, following him around at his heels.

"Charon." Ahzrukhal's voice made his head snap up, his body automatically tensing as he waited for an order. "Come here."

Walking over, Ahzrakhul leaned over the bar and whispered something to the larger ghoul, making Charon grimace slightly. However, he just nodded and began to leave the bar.

Soel's chair skidded against the floor as she stood and started to follow, but Charon placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat roughly. The action was so swift it only made Soel blink as she watched the double doors swing shut after him.

"If you wish to continue to follow my employee, I suggest we talk." Ahzrukhal had grabbed a dirty rag and pretended to wipe away the grime. Placing a hand on the counter, he patted at her to come along.

Soel bristled at the way he talked to her, but rose from her seat and came to sit down before the other ghoul, hugging the leather jacket closer to herself. Feeling the eyes of others on herself, she turned and stared at those that watched her. Who were all these people, and why did they look so…different? Then again, everything she had come across came with no explanation, so why bother to worry now?

Ahzrukhal snapped his fingers to get her attention, to which she glared in return. Even though this ghoul didn't cause her any harm…yet…she still mistrusted him. His eyes were different then Charon's. They were empty.

"So, where'd he pick you up from?" The ghoul leaned against the bar and picked up a dirty glass, wiping it down.

"Outside."

Ahzrukhal laughed humorlessly. "Where are you from? You look to be a runaway slave…didn't come from the Memorial, did ya? I could get a pretty big fee from a runaway, ya know." He looked to see if his words sparked any sort of panic, hoping he was right. Unfortunately, she only looked confused. Genuinely confused.

"What's a Memorial?"

A sigh. "Okay, look here-"

The double doors then opened as Charon hauled in another ghoul by the arm, dragging him easily across the tile floor. Soel blinked as she watched the ghoul on the floor begin to sob, not even attempting to struggle.

Charon noted the smoothskin had moved from the chair to the bar, with Azhrukhal's face inches from hers in conversation. He felt his anger rise. The damn sleaze didn't need to converse with her, she was nobody's business. But then again, because of his foolishness, she was his business. She was Ahzrukhal business.

"This is so very interesting." Ahzrukhal caught Charon's change of expression, going from anger, to being placid again. "Oh yes."

"Hm?" Soel couldn't help but wonder what the ghoul was talking about, especially since his eyes were still on her face. She then turned to stare at Charon, wondering what he was doing.

Ahzrukhal stood upright and tsked the ghoul on the floor. "I thought I told you, Will."

"I-I said I'll-"

"Charon, I can't hear him, bring him to the bar. Not too gently."

Charon grabbed the ghoul named Will by the collar of his shirt, and threw him against the bar, smacking his face against the counter. Some patrons around flitted their eyes down to their drinks or simply left the bar. It was one of those times, and they were just lucky it wasn't them.

Soel slightly jumped in her seat, startled by Charon's violent nature. Ahzrukhal noticed.

"Now, Will, what was that again?" The bar owner leaned down and cupped a hand around a missing ear.

"I-I-I said, I-I c-can get the m-money-"

Fingers snapped. Charon obeyed.

Pinning the ghoul's head flat against the counter with one hand, Charon took his other hand and grabbed the ghoul by the wrist, snapping the bones till they popped loudly.

"AH!" Will screamed in pain, his hand bent at a disturbing angle. "NO!"

"Now, Will, you know me, I'm a pretty fair guy. We're all like…family down here, in our own little circle of Hell. The Ninth Circle, to be exact." Ahzrukhal inspected a fingernail. "But when you go and decide to cross family…well."

"P-P-Please…don't-"

Another snap of fingers. Charon ignored the stare his puppy was giving him, grabbing Will's arm, pulling it backwards and giving a sharp twist. The bone snapped and the joint dislocated at the shoulder.

"You see, my dear. This is what happens." Ahzrukhal was now speaking to the smoothskin so enraptured by Charon's act of violence, the sounds of screams filling the air. "You decide to fuck with me, and I'll have Charon fuck with you. Now, are things a little more clear in that pretty little head of yours?" Ahzrakhul nodded to Charon, who went and discarded the ghoul outside the bar, leaving him howling in pain.

Expecting Soel's expression to be one of horror, it slightly upset him when she turned and stared into his eyes, her face completely devoid of emotion. "Your point is." Her voice was flat.

"Hmph." Not sure what to say, Ahzrukhal stood upright away from her and looked to his employee, only more upset to find a dark look settled on the ghoul's face. Directed at him.

That would have to change. No one got away with that around him. Not to Ahzrakhul. Not to the man who was so generous to these…roaches. He would show them just how merciless he was; just how much someone would think twice before laying a misstep around him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Howdy howdy. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I also promise to make the chapters a little longer. (If anyone cares. *Sobs*) I also willlll have Miss 101 more often in the story. (If anyone cares. *Sobs harder*) Also, reviews are much appreciated! You may throw me to the Deathclaws if my story is really that bad. Thanks! Now, onward!**_

* * *

**"Heaven,**

**Are you really waiting outside the door?"**

* * *

_What did he say to her?_ Charon wondered to himself as he glanced back to the smoothskin sitting in her chair, her hands drawn in her lap and face covered by a sea of dark brown hair. She still didn't leave, and, stranger yet, kept around him closely. If his act of violence earlier didn't scare her off, he wondered what would.

_Stop it._ He scolded himself. _It's none of your concern._

* * *

_That man is a threat to me._ Soel clenched her fists to keep from overreacting, the image of Ahzrukhal burning in her mind refusing to fade away. His straight-to-the-point statement to her a few moments prior made her suddenly on edge. Tilting her head to the side, she looked up to the man whom had rescued her; now a potential enemy. Why would he work for such a…piece of filth?

Charon caught her staring and made eye contact. After a few moments, they both looked away.

_No matter. They can burn for all I care._ The fire was getting easier for her the more she burned, but also more powerful. The table felt a little hot as she rested her palms against it.

A rack of coughing suddenly attacked her body. _No, please, no._ Sharp pain and agony coursed through her veins as she fell from her chair and onto the floor, white lights dancing before her eyes.

Her mind went blank as the pain became to much for her to bear.

* * *

"Charon? Get that piece of filth off my floor. It's bleeding everywhere." A snap of Ahzrukhal's fingers sent the ghoul into motion.

Charon was slightly shocked as he watched the small girl sitting next to him suddenly drop and begin to seizure. Her eyes grew black and blood was coughed up, her body limp as Charon picked her easily off the floor. She was so light to him.

Soel's head lolled backwards and her breathing became shallow as he made his way out of the bar. A snap made him freeze.

"I didn't say take her to the Chop Shop, now, did I? Take the trash out. By the door is just fine." A few dirty looks were made way to Ahzrukhal.

_Bastard._ Charon looked down to the unconscious body he held in his arms, so young, so fragile.

Kicking the doors of the bar open, he stepped outside onto the balcony, stopping as his employer instructed. _Damn. Why do I even __**care**__?_

"NURSE GRAVES!" His gravelly voice barked across the Concourse, reaching every ghoul's ear. Within seconds, a startled ghoul ran out from the Chop Shop down below, and eyed Charon as he gave a curt nod to her.

Running up the stairway, she panted as she hesitantly approached him. "Er…yes?" Graves looked down to the girl he held in his arms.

Without a single word, Charon held Soel out to the nurse for her to carry. Hoisting Soel over her shoulder, the nurse gave him a slightly confused look as Charon nodded and walked straight back into the bar, ignoring her existence entirely.

* * *

_Her hands gripped the sheets as her body arched slightly upwards. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Another pair met hers in a soft kiss._

Soel blinked as the bright lights overhead blinded her. Her mind was still fuzzy, everything was so dark.

_Large hands placed themselves on her, tracing the curves on her body. The air smelt of sweat and musk. _

Soel blinked away the tears, straining to see.

_The only sound was their heavy panting and an occasional moan._

"Hey, you're awake…well, that's good I guess."

Soel gave a small cough as she turned on her left side and vomited, the sound splattering against the tile. A great follow up after such a pleasant memory. So, she had a lover…once. If she would remember who.

"Hmm. Maybe not so good…Nurse?"

Soel cradled the side of her head and sat upright slowly, taking in her new surroundings. She was on a bedcot, seated next to a ghoul that was scribbling something on a clipboard. He studied her carefully.

"Let's see here…eyes dilated? No…fever? Itching? Naus-" Dr. Barrows was cut off mid-sentence.

"Where…where am I?" Soel suddenly jumped backwards in her seat at the sight of the two glowing ghouls staring straight at her through a glass wall.

Dr. Barrows glanced back to the ghouls, then to his clipboard. "Don't worry, Meat and Ethyl won't harm you…so long as you stay on this side."

"Who are you?" Soel swung her legs over the right side of the bed cot, preparing to stand. A hand gently stopped her.

"My name is Dr. Barrows," He raised an eyebrow muscle at her, "And I suggest you lie back down. You had quite the episode, or so I hear."

Soel shook her head. "It's alright, it's happened before. I'll be-"

"Happened before?" He muttered something, scribbling on his clipboard. "Hmm. A chronic condition? Have you-"

"Please." Soel placed a hand lightly on his arm. It made him tingle. "I'll be fine."

Dr. Barrows stared at her face for a few moments. Then, with a shrug of his shoulders, he turned away from her. "Well smoothskin, if you say so. I can't really help a patient that doesn't want the treatment." Dropping his clipboard on a table beside a sleeping woman, he then walked back to her. "So it'll be fifty caps." All he received was a blank face. "Smoothskin?"

"Caps? What are caps?" Soel planted her bare feet on the tile, zipping up Charon's jacket more tightly. "And where do I find some?"

"Hrgngh." Dr. Barrows grumbled, stroked his chin, and assessed his patient. "Okay, so you're broke? It's our currency, smoothskin. Where have you been, under a rock? A vault, perhaps?"

Soel shook her head, walking up to the window towards Meat and Ethyl, giving the wall a light tap with her finger. "I'm not from around here. At least, I don't think I am. But if you need these caps, I'm sure I can find some for the help you've given me…and for the mess I made." She looked away from the vomit on the tile being mopped up.

A grunt emitted from the doctor, skepticism written over his features. "You want caps? Well, so far as I know, no one has much to spare around here, unless you got things to sell…?"

Soel shook her head.

"I'll pay it for her." Both heads turned to the woman who had been previously sleeping, now sitting upright as she tied her pink hair back. "Fifty caps is nothing for me." She turned her head and met with Soel's confused stare. "My name is Reilly, and I need your help."

* * *

"You've either got balls for coming here…or you're just stupid." Roy Phillips lit the cigarette he held between his lips, taking a few small puffs. "Now, what the fuck do you want, smoothskin?" He growled, giving her a hard stare.

Valentine avoided Roy's gaze, unable to meet those cruel eyes. "I…I came to help you." She said rather quietly. "To get into the tower."

A short laugh barked out. "You, help us? What the fuck do you take me for? What makes you think that I need your help?"

Valentine raised her eyes to his, holding his gaze for a few moments. "You know you can't get into the tower alone. I'm at least here, willing to try."

Roy assessed her silently, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Roy, the instamash is ready-" Bessie turned the corner and clamped her mouth shut at the sight of Valentine. "O-Oh. I didn't know we had company."

"We don't. She's leaving." Roy replied curtly. Turning on his heel, he ignored Valentine's advance on him.

"I was sent here to kill you!" She yelled. Roy stopped in his tracks, grabbing his weapon and spinning on his heel. In a matter of seconds, Valentine was met with the cold stare of a gun. "But I'm obviously not here for that. I want to help instead." She looked down to her boots. "I have too much blood on my hands…" She whispered quietly.

"Look, if I can convince Allistair to allow you into the tower…"

"Forget it, like that old bastard would consider it. He has to die." Roy growled, not lowering his weapon. Bessie took a small shuffle closer to Roy.

"No one has to die! Just give me a chance!" Valentine threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"Why help us, smoothskin?" Bessie's voice was so quiet, Valentine thought for a minute she imagined it.

"Because," Valentine shrugged. "I want to help those that I can. I have a feeling that's what my father would've wanted."

Roy gave a dark chuckle. "And then blow up Megaton? You must have a fucked up sense of helping."


	10. Chapter 10

**"Show me that you're human and you won't break."**

* * *

Word had gotten back to Charon about a certain lil' smoothskin leaving the Museum of History, half naked and alone. No one knew where she was going, besides the good Doctor.

_Humph, good riddance._ Charon thought to himself. Night had fallen in the Mall, and that meant the bar was emptied of occupants. Ahzrukhal was too paranoid of patrons stealing while he slept., and he didn't trust Charon to run the bar, since half of the ghouls in Underworld were terrified of him; it wasn't good for business.

Charon sighed. This was the only time during the day he could sit down and have his thoughts to himself. Normally he would run maintenance over his shotgun, but right now, he stripped his black shirt off and assessed his shoulder.

Forgetting all about his fresh wound upon meeting Soel, Charon chastised himself all over again. A bottle of irradiated water, some rags, and tweezers were set in front of him. Setting to work, Charon cleaned the wound of dried blood and poked around with the tweezers till he pulled out two bullets. He was lucky that Talon merc wasn't armed with a shotgun, or Charon wouldn't have a shoulder to doctor. Blood flowed freely, lacing down his torso with fresh waves of red. Stopping the bleeding with a rag, he poured more irradiated water on the wound, and then chugged down the rest.

Wrapping the shoulder back in bandages, he then slipped his shirt back on and almost attempted to reach back for his jacket. His hand stopped halfway through its action; that's right, he gave it to that damn smoothskin. Ah, well, it might at least provide some kinda protection. Especially if she finds the combat knife on the inside.

A cough directed his attention to the side.

"Clean up that fucking mess you made." Ahzrukhal eyed the water and blood on the floor, giving a disgusted look. "And when you're done, I have a job for you. You leave first thing tomorrow."

"What is it." Charon began to wipe up with the rag he held, his voice monotone and devoid of any emotion.

"I want you to bring that lil' smoothskin of yours to me. Alive." The voice that permeated Charon's head was oiled and black, making its way into his stomach. A flicker of regret crossed his face. Ahzrukhal walked over to stand behind Charon, whom sat stock still. Laying his hands on Charon's shoulders, he gave a reassuring squeeze. "You see, Charon, we're friends, you and I."

_Fuck you._

"And I don't want something like this…_smoothskin_ to bring us apart, do you understand? I noticed your affection to that girl. You think you can hide it, but not from me, because, we're _friends_. Is this making sense?"

_Go to hell._ Charon didn't answer, his hands curled into fists and laying on the table.

"So," Ahzrukhal brought his head down and spoke quietly in Charon's ear, his acrid breath ghosting his cheek. "Find her. Bring her here. Pretend you're _her_ friend, like you're _my_ friend…and then we'll see if you wish to take a liking to anyone ever again."

* * *

_I'm completely crazy._ Soel thought as she stepped out of the Museum of History and into the cold air. Black clouds swirled in the sky, with glimpses of twinkling stars peeking out and winking down. Besides the random cries from Super Mutant in the trenches, and the occasional gunfire, everything was quiet. It was calm.

"You're that smoothskin." A gravelly voice broke Soel's eyes away from the glowing flames painting the walls of the trenches. "The one with Charon."

Soel tipped her head to the side, blinking at the ghoulette standing before her. "How do I get to our Lady of the Hope Hospital?"

Willow blinked at the girl in return, her face confused. "Err…what?"

"I said, how do I get to our Lady-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard what you said." Willow snapped. "I just didn't think I heard correctly." She paused a moment, assessing the smoothskin for the first time. She was a curious site, by any wastelander standards, for sure. This girl was only dressed in tattered shorts and a overly large leather jacket…that looked somewhat familiar.

"You aren't going there, are you?" Willow narrowed her eyes at the girl. "What's your name? Soel, right?"

"Yes." Soel replied, walking over to the railing of the metro and taking a seat on its concrete surface. "And yes, again. I'm not sure how to get there, though."

Willow shook her head and fished for a cigarette, mumbling under her breath. Finding her pack, she stuck a cigarette between her lips and lit the end of it with a lighter.

Soel watched as a small glowing ember appeared on the end, to which Willow inhaled on the cigarette and then blew out smoke. The red tip slightly illuminated the red ghoulette's face.

"And why the hell are you going all the way over there? To get killed? You will get killed." Willow took a long drag, eyes focused on Soel's face. "Place is crawling with Super Mutants, so I hear."

Soel slightly bristled at the matter-of-fact tone Willow carried. "It's nobody's business but my own." She glared. "Forget it, I'll find it myself." The sudden anger she felt surprised Soel. This woman was just trying to warn her, maybe even save her life from her own stupidity. "Sorry." She mumbled, stepping down from the railing and beginning to walk away.

Willow watched as Soel began to leave. "Ya know, in all my years being sentry here, Charon has never brought anyone back with him." The girl stopped in her tracks, her back to Willow. She didn't turn around. "What makes you so special? Did ol' Ahzrukhal need something from you?"

Willow was genuinely curious. Charon was a guard dog; everyone there in Underworld knew that. From day one when he showed up, he was always the go-to man when trouble arouse. Between him and Cerberus, Underworld was a relatively safe place. Over the years, Willow had lost track at how many times Charon had saved her ass. If the big guy cared enough about this smoothskin to bring her back safely, Willow wanted to know why. She was just plain curious.

"No. I hate that man; he makes my skin crawl." Soel turned her head slightly, a curtain of dark hair shielding her face while she talked. "Charon was nice to me. He found me and didn't threaten my life."

A spark of recognition shown in the sentry's eyes. "That jacket, it's his, isn't it?"

"Yes." Soel clung the jacket close, feeling the worn leather under her fingertips. "Charon. Does he work for that man? Why?"

Willow shifted uncomfortably, flicking the ashes from her cigarette. "No one really knows. Personally, I think he's a slave."

"A slave?"

Willow nodded. "That's the rumor. No one's allowed to talk to him, help him…Ahzrukhal just sends Charon to do his dirty work. Hence," She motioned with a hand towards Soel. "You. Not once has Charon shown attention towards anyone before. I was just curious as to why…and he gave you his jacket. Never seen him without it."

A faint smile crossed Soel's face. "Maybe he just likes me." She stated.

"Maybe." The sentry coughed, smothering the live ember on the underside of her boot. When she looked back up, Soel was already making her way down the Metro steps. "Wait! You're still leaving?!"

Soel smiled up at the sentry. "Thank you."

That threw the sentry off. "What? For what?"

Soel ran over to the gates of the chain link fence, pulling it open. "For caring." And with that, she disappeared.

Willow gave a low curse, watching the chain fence close and listening to the air grow quiet once again. The sentry would make no move to stop that poor girl, but it didn't shake the feeling of guilt off, either.

It would perhaps be the last time she saw her.

* * *

_Oh, Val, what are we getting ourselves into?_ Valentine thought as she slowly submerged her head into the warm bath water, enjoying the tingling sensations it gave her toes.

After having talked to Roy Phillips and his gang, Valentine was somewhat encouraged to speak with Tenpenny about the situation. The conversation was far from smooth, and she almost felt the urge to hit the man over the balcony. However, speech etiquette was something she prided herself on, as she was charismatic like her father. Eventually, they had come to terms.

A knock resounded on the door.

"Not now, please!" Valentine called out, only answered with a more forceful banging. With a sigh, 101 left the tub to drain and dressed in something decent, motioning for Godfrey to open the door.

"Valentine, my dear bird, please tell me you're joking about this _ghoul_ situation." Ah, the one man she actually _didn't_ want to see.

"Evening, Mr. Burke." Valentine busied her hands with her hair, sweeping long gold strands into a bun atop her head. "And no. I'm not."

Moving past the floating robot, Burke crossed the room to her in a few strides. "I don't understand, darling. We took care of one problem, together. Now why not this one?" He then leaned away from her, evaluating her as though she was an exotic specimen. "Don't tell me you really think we can _come to terms_ with these savages?"

All at once Valentine felt the second urge to hit someone. With a steady breath, she backed away from Burke. "You tricked me that night, something I'm still coming to terms with. You told me things I believed, that I was so stupid to believe. That's my sin, and they will carry demons."

"I really don't think-"

"And!" Valentine held up a finger, pointing it in the air at him. "These ghouls aren't savages! They're people, for Christ's sake! Why can't you get that your thick skull!?"

"They're dangerous, Miss Valentine." Burke didn't back down, his voice dominating the room. "They can kill everyone, if you let them in here."

"No!" Valentine advanced on him, flinching internally when Burke stared her down. "_I_ can kill everyone. I _did_ kill everyone. And I was rewarded as a goddamn _hero_ for it. I'm the savage, and yet you all parade around me like I'm completely sane. You! You are the one's not sane."

"We all know you are not one of us." Mr. Burke's voice was suddenly deathly quiet, and his eyes grew dark under his spectacles. "You have blood on your hands, and yet you sit here in this Tower, completely at ease. You speak of your evil deeds, and yet that doesn't stop you from relaxing in luxury?" He smiled wickedly at seeing Valentine's face fall. "Think of it, Miss Valentine. You're a killer. It's what you do. It's what the Wasteland bred you to do. A gun without a conscious. So, do not sit here and spit your heart at me when you have none. If you cared about Megaton at all, it would still be standing." Turning on his heel, Burke made his way back to the door, that smile growing wider as Valentine slid to the floor against the bed frame. "Oh, and for these ghouls? Don't try to make up for one sin with another." And he left.

Godfrey shut the door after Mr. Burke's absence, floating back to his charging station. Valentine was huddled into her knees, slowly rocking herself back and forth. Burke was right, she was a _monster_. No person with a conscious would've done what she did to those innocent people, and still live as though it was a minor mistake. Here she was, sitting in her plush robe, smelling of fine scents and oils after her hot bath.

Where were those people? Dead. Six feet and under a cloud of radiation. And here she was, doing nothing about it. Reaching for the whiskey bottle underneath the bed, she uncorked it and took a long swig. If she had any hopes of sleeping, she would have to drink until the pain in her chest went away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay! A very long chapter here, that I now had to go through twice to edit bc the damn wireless connection lost as soon as I submitted it. Figures. *Grumbles* Anyways! Major writers block this past month on this, had to go through and replay this mission. Now smooth sailing from there! Woo!**

* * *

**"I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm,**

**And the scars that mark my body they're silver and gold."**

* * *

Dr. Barrows gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, grumbling under his breath. "You know Ahzrukhal's business means nothing to me, so long as it has boundaries around here." The doctor stared Charon straight in the eye. "And _you_ know what that means."

"I just need to know where she's going." Charon had his arms crossed over his chest, feeling the irritation beginning to settle under his skin.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." Barrows turned away from Charon, knowing the bigger ghoul wouldn't dare lay a hand on their only medical professional. "Good luck searching."

Charon grunted and swung the door to the Chop Shop closed behind him, setting to work. Where would she go? And how in the world was he to track a smoothskin across the Wastes? This could take weeks, presuming nothing killed, enslaved, maimed, or have eaten her. And then what?

When he stepped out into the Mall, a thought clicked in his head. Upon seeing the sentry light a cigarette, her gaze fixated on two super mutants having a brawl out in the trenches, he walked up to her and coughed.

Willow jumped from the sound. She hadn't heard Charon sneak up on her. Quite stealthy for a big ghoul. "Oh. Charon." She gave a small smile, offering a cigarette to him. "To what do I owe?"

Charon dismissed the cigarette, all business. "Did you see a smoothskin come by here?" He held a hand to his chest, "This tall, perhaps shorter. Dark hair. She's wearing my jacket. Couldn't have gone far."

Willow blew out a breath of smoke, giving a nod of her head. "As a matter of fact, I did."

The bigger ghoul almost sighed audibly in relief. Finally, a lead. "And did she say where she was going?"

"To our Lady of the Hope Hospital." Willow studied his face carefully.

"Thank you- wait, why?" Charon unintentionally curled his hands into fists at his sides. That place was crawling with Super Mutants. Why in the world would she go there?!

"Dunno. I tried stopping her, but she was pretty keen on getting there quickly. Maybe you can stop her." Willow then cocked her head to the side. "What do _you_ want with her?"

Charon waved a hand. "Thanks Willow." He then readied his shotgun and rushed down the steps. She couldn't have gotten far.

"Er, you're welcome." Willow ashed her cigarette. Now her curiosity was peeking on these two. Who knows, maybe she'll find out what was going on when he brought her back. Then again, where they were both going, maybe she won't.

* * *

All over again, Valentine felt popping her gun off into her own skull. She cradled her head and sat in her seat, trying to refrain from crying.

"Oh, you're so young." Herbert Dashwood gave her kneecap a comforting shake. Turning to the coffee by their side on the small table, he raised the cup to his lips and took a drink.

"But…I can't make up for what I've done. There's nothing to be done about it." Valentine brought her red rimmed eyes to meet Dashwood's. Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"My dear," Herbert sat back in his seat, cradling the small cup and saucer on his kneecap. "That is the point. There is nothing you can do about it."

"But-"

He raised his glass, asking for silence. "You see, Megaton, although it is a great shame, and one that you will carry forever, it's gone now. And there is no way to undo it. But there's no reason to dwell on it."

"Are you saying I just forget it ever happened? Forget all those people?" Valentine crinkled her face in disgust.

"No." Dashwood's voice was firm. Placing the cup to his lips again, he took another sip. "There is something you need to understand.

"My dear girl, this is the Wasteland for a reason. Megaton was just unfortunate enough to come to its end, whether by your hand, or someone else's. But, that doesn't mean you need to throw your life away for it. It was your choice to arm the bomb. It was your choice to flip the switch, whether it be for money, or power. But I can see you're not that kind of person." There was twinkle of kindness to his eyes. Gesturing to the cup on the table, Valentine finally took it and sipped some coffee herself. It was good, and made her feel better.

"Whatever the reason, you made the choice to justify it. And that's it. End of story. Now, here's where the worth of humanity comes in.

"You sit here, grieving. Cause that's what you're doing, mourning for all of those people. You know that wrong of the situation, but you can't do anything about it. So, rather than wasting your life away here, being remembered as the girl who blew up Megaton, go out there and make up for it."

"Are you saying…?"

Dashwood leaned forward. "Young girl, no one here in the Wasteland is a saint. It's the sad truth. We all have our own demons, but most of us our too cowardly to make up for them. The Wasteland is full of so many wrongs, so many innocents crying out for a savior. You look capable, and very strong."

Valentine flitted her eyes to the ground. "I'm not a very strong person, Mr. Dashwood."

"No. You are. You left a Vault, all by yourself, on search for your father. How very brave of you! I don't think at your age I would've had the gumption to do such a thing! You are capable of doing these things, Miss Valentine." Herbert placed his cup on the table, clasping Valentine's free hand and giving it a small pat. "You can be someone out here, whether good or worse, but I know by the look in your eyes it's for good."

Valentine felt her hand shake. "I just want to help people. I know it's what my father would've wanted."

Dashwood nodded. "You know your task, dear. Now, go out there and _do_ it."

* * *

"Gah! What the fuck!" The woman raider fell over backwards and tried crawling away quickly as Soel shadowed over her and cracked her skull open with a busted pipe. Gore and blood splattered against the concrete.

Screams and cries echoed all throughout the metro stations, much to Soel's doing. When she entered the metro, she recognized the familiar routes she had taken and the debris from a few days earlier she had created. Ash and blood stains still riddled the walls from her presence.

However, she was exploring new territory now, but not as blindly as before. Reilly had informed her about Vernon Square, where the hospital was. There were marker maps all along the subway stations indicating where to go, and every new turn brought some new enemy. Ferals were easier for her to deal with, but Raiders proved a bit trickier. Raiders had guns, something Soel really didn't like.

Every time she burned something, she felt her head grow slightly fuzzier and body weaker. Soel wasn't strong enough yet to rely solely on her fire, she needed a weapon.

And who knew how effective a steel pipe could be?

Soel was crouched low to the ground now, pipe settled in the crook of her arms as she stealthily turned corners and kept a keen eye out for danger. Ferals and Raiders fought in areas Soel had previously been through, gunshots ricocheting off the walls.

Coming to a door, she looked around for any danger and opened it, blinking in surprise when the barrel of a gun met her face. No shots were fired.

"What the hell?! Get in here before they shoot ya!" A large hand turned the gun down and grabbed Soel by the collar of her jacket, half- dragging her inside. After the door was sealed shut behind them, the man turned around and looked Soel up and down, shaking his head. "Just what were you doing out there?"

Soel looked down to her pipe, then back up to the stranger. "You aren't gonna shoot me?"

"Wha- no." The scavenger moved past her, checking the other perimeters to his makeshift camp. "I'm a scav, can't ya tell? If you don't shoot, I won't shoot. It's that simple. And by the looks of it." He blinked at her apparel. "You don't even know how to shoot."

Soel blushed slightly, for the first time feeling naked and vulnerable. Everyone was looking down on her due to her appearance, were they right? Then what should she be doing?

"I heard all the commotion coming through the tunnels. Typically, the ferals and Raiders leave each other alone. But somethings stirred 'em all up. Would that be you?" The scav turned to a radio and turned it on, low enough for them to hear.

Soel nodded, proud of her feat. Despite himself, the scavenger smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well, you must have some sense to be alive. Where are your clothes young miss? Aren't you cold?"

"I find what I can." Soel confessed. In truth, she forgot about stripping the bodies. In all the chaos, she just kept moving. It was how she was wired. "Do you know how I get to Vernon Square?"

"Uh…yeah. Just take a left down the stairs, there's a utility door that'll lead you straight in the heart of it. You aren't going there, are you? Place is-"

"Crawling with Super Mutants. Yep. Everyone's been telling me that." Soel grinned, taking a firm hold of her pipe. She felt like a crazed warrior, ready for the heat of battle. .

"O-kay…it was nice meeting you, I suppose." The scavenger held out a hand to her. "Name's Derrick, if you ever come back this way, bring some stuff and I'll arm you better for the Wastes…if you come back alive, that is."

"Soel." She took the hand in a firm shake, surprising Derrick. "And I'll bring you whatever I find. Thank you for being kind." She gave a smile and then bounded away, leaving Derrick to stare after her in confusion.

Turning to his table of afternoon lunch, he shook his head. "What the fuck was that all about?"

* * *

"Yeah! You like that!?" Charon shouted over the screams of the raider that had his face blown off. Blood pumped loudly in Charon's veins, reminding the ghoul he was still alive. It made him feel amazing.

The last raider fell to their feet, her throat torn out by a feral ghoul. As they descended upon their fresh meal, Charon reloaded his shotgun and stepped over the mess of blood and bone, feeling the slick crunch of it beneath his boots.

The metro was a hellhole. Bodies of humans and ferals alike were strewn about like a massive explosion had taken place. Charon kept an eye peeled for his smoothskin, but was relieved to find no trace of her. Well, relieved and frustrated at the same time. The ferals were the only things that now roamed the metros, all traces of the raider gangs wiped out. For once, Charon was glad he was a ghoul. Ferals did have their use every now and then.

While scouring the tunnels for Soel, Charon had spotted more than one ash pile, with the surrounding walls charred from intense heat. This wasn't the work of grenades, maybe a laser rifle? Or incinerator? But raiders wouldn't be carrying something so valuable. Couldn't afford the maintenance. Was someone else wandering the metros, perhaps?

It took Charon twenty minutes to search every nook and cranny thoroughly until he decided to move onwards. Coming to a sealed door, he gave a resounding knock until he heard the locks grinding open.

"Who the hell is it?" The familiar face of Derrick the scavenger met with Charon's. "Oh, it's you. The ghoul of a few words. Today has been mighty strange…"

Charon pushed the door open and walked inside, eyes searching for any trace. Without meeting the eyes of the scavenger, Charon held a hand to his chest. "I'm looking for a smoothskin, this high, dark hair. Seen her?"

Derrick crossed his arms over his chest. "Soel?"

Charon locked eyes with the man. "Yes. Was she hurt?" _This isn't relative information. Just need to know where she went. That's all._

"I don't think so. Fooled me, that woman was only armed with a pipe. A goddamn broken pipe, and seemed as happy as a clam. She was headed to Vernon Square. Couldn't stop her, figured its none of my business." Derrick replied, scratching the side of his head.

Charon grunted in agreement. "How long ago?"

"Was she here…well…" Derrick thought for a moment. "Maybe, twenty, thirty minutes?"

Charon swore, shaking his head and holstering his shotgun. "I need to hurry."

"Well, alright." Derrick called after him. His voice echoed down the stairway Charon jumped down.

She was already in Vernon Square, he knew that. How was this woman so elusive to him? How did she survive what he had just been through? Then again, with his thoughts back to the vertibird she came from, she must know how to survive. Hopefully it was enough to prepare her for what would be next.

When Charon finally came to the utility door leading to Vernon Square, he slowly opened it with his shotgun aimed out. No one yelled and no shots fired, so he figured it was clear.

Dawn was making its way over D.C., small tendrils of light casting illumination through the smoke and over the wreckage of Vernon Square. Charon stealthily jogged forward, his eyes scanning the area for any threats and Soel. No one was around. It was quiet, and that made him uneasy. The hospital and hotel loomed before him in the gloom, and with careful steps, he made his way to the front door. A large bloody handprint stained the front, and for a split second he thought it was his. He almost chuckled. He was just too strung out, it had been awhile since he was put in a situation as dangerous as this.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Charon opened the door quietly and adjusted his eyes to the dark. The first thing to hit him was the smell of blood and smoke. Two Super Mutants were charred and barely breathing, incapacitated on the floor. Ignoring them, Charon kept low to the ground and kept moving, his shotgun waving back and forth for any threat. No sign of Soel.

Charon moved about the levels of the hospital, his nerves on edge and fingers itching to shoot. It was so quiet, and everything was so still. Fire was crackling on every floor, in almost every room. She had to be carrying an incinerator, and she had to be good to still be alive this far into the building.

"DIRTY HUMAN." A super mutant yelled around the corner down the hallway Charon was scoping. He instinctively raised his shotgun and ran silently to the edge, peeking around the corner. A mutant was sitting on the ground with its rifle in one hand, clutching his head with the other. It was stunned.

Not wanting to be mistaken for a target, Charon raised his shotgun and let out a gunshot, mainly to calm his nerves. As the back of the mutants skull exploded in fragments of bone and brain matter, Charon felt his muscles ease. This was much better. The mutant crumpled to the ground with a thud.

Bypassing the mutant and straining to listen for more, Charon searched the hospital for anymore signs of Soel. All he found were signs of her presence, fire and dead centaurs. This smoothskin surprised him, and he found himself liking it.

* * *

When Charon entered the hotel across the rickety walkway, the first thing he heard was screaming. Very loud, and followed by gunshots. His heart dropped as he recognized it to be a woman, and that could only be one person.

"Soel!" Against his better judgment, Charon ran through the maze of rooms and dead bodies, occasionally having to stop to fight off a mutant that was still roaming around.

The screams were more distant now, and the sounds of shouting and booming laughter made its way throughout the hotel. As Charon rounded a corner and was making his way up a flight of stairs, a large thud shook him to the ground. If he didn't know better, he would think someone was setting off explosives.

"Soel!" Charon barked loudly, hoping for a response. Another explosion shook the building, and he wavered on his feet. Debris and dust fell from the ceiling as the building groaned. Charon waved a hand in front of himself and coughed, the air was hazy with smoke and dirt. A hand flew to his pocket and grabbed out a scarf he kept for these reasons, tying it around the lower side of his face to breath.

Raising his shotgun to chest level, he swiveled in every direction as he met with Super Mutants and centaurs alike, firing them all down. Twice he was shot in the thigh, but he ignored the pain and popped a med-ex he kept for emergencies. It had been a really long time since he was in this deep of hot water.

"NO!" A super mutant barred his way to the higher level on the stairs, reloading a poorly conditioned hunting rifle. The rifle was jammed, and Charon was low on ammo. He took the opportunity to grab a nearby assualt rifle and gun down the mutant in the chest, spraying blood as he kept firing metal. As the mutant crashed to the ground, Charon disposed of the now emptied weapon and reached for the frag grenades the mutant had on its belt loop.

Another shake disrupted him. They were bringing the building down!

A sudden wave of smoke blew down the stairway as Charon kneeled and covered his head, feeling the crumble of debris over himself. There was no time, he had to get out of here. Looking back down where he came, he knew it was pointless going back. The roof had caved in and blocked the path.

_Fucking figures._ His mind couldn't help but think. Running back up the stairway, he was finally relieved to come to a room with screaming and shouting. Relieved he finally made it, and yet terrified he was too late. Holding onto the grenades tightly, Charon jumped over two mutants burnt halfway to hell, avoiding the licking flames over the walls. Smoke was thick and made it almost impossible to breath, and he had to crouch down low to be able to see anything. Everything was on fire.

The scream directed his attention in a large room, where plenty of Super Mutants ran for cover and fired away. A small figure was darting back and forth wildly, throwing grenades and acting like a feral animal. Soel!

Charon readied his own explosives and rolled them in the direction of two super mutants not paying attention. Explosions rung in his ears as body parts flew across the room. Now their attention was on him. _Shit_.

Gunshots whizzed by and Charon barely made it to cover behind a collapsed ceiling beam. He armed his shotgun and ran from his spot, ducking behind a bar counter for cover. Charon had gotten a good enough look around the room and spotted three super mutants, and one was out of ammo. But, unfortunately, so was he.

Charon then jumped over the counter ran up the stairs, feeling a gunshot to his bicep. His boots skidded as he half slipped behind cover with Soel, whom cringed away from him. If they weren't in such a grave situation, he would've throttled her right then and there.

"Knife!" He yelled at her, ducking his head as gunshots riddled overhead. Soel was frozen to her spot, covered in ash and soot and blood…hopefully not her own. He noticed she was in a white night gown, and still had the jacket on. There were bullet grazes and scratches all over it.

With a grunt and roll of his eyes, Charon reached his hand inside the jacket and unlatched the satchel he held a knife in. Did she not even know it was there? By the quick look of surprise in her eyes, he guessed not.

"Stay here!" He ordered. At this point, Charon was done playing catch up. If she was gone when he got back, he would tie her up in a ball and drag her back to Underworld.

Not waiting for an answer, Charon held the knife closely and jumped over his cover, running as fast his legs would allow. Bullets and yells deafened his hearing as full adrenaline took over and kept him going. A super mutant busy reloading yelled and raised the rifle to hit Charon over the head with, only to be stabbed quickly and repeatedly in the throat.

Charon only paused to duck behind the mutant he just freshly killed, hearing the sound of gunshots hitting its flesh. When the wave stopped, he appeared from behind and raced up the stairs to the next one, seeing a flash of fear in its face as Charon imbedded the knife in its right eye, sinking the hilt up to the eye socket. With a jerk of his hand, he tried to free the knife but felt it stick. Damnit. It was stuck.

The last mutant was charging up behind him with a nailboard, bringing down the weapon with full force. Charon rolled to the side just in time for the impact to come down on the previous mutants head, smashing it inwards.

"WRONG ONE!" The mutant shouted, lifting the board high up above its head.

Charon acted before the mutant could move, delivering two blows to the mutants right kneecap, knocking it out of place. The mutant howled in pain, going down on one leg and grabbed Charon with its left hand, encompassing the ghoul in a tight grip. Charon gasped and kicked the mutant's face firmly with his boot, pummeling its nose with a sickening crunch. The mutant didn't release its grip of Charon until a board came over its head and sailed down across its skull repeatedly, blow after blow delivering bits of skull, wood splints and blood flying.

Soel threw the pipe down, looking at Charon with crazed eyes. Ghoul and girl breathing hard, staring at each other in the midst of smoke and fire eating the walls. Carnage and the smell of burning flesh surrounded them, and Charon snapped out of his daze when Soel fell to her knees. She looked like hell, but so did he.

"I have to get the Ranger's. Come on." Soel crawled over to him beside the dead mutant and grabbed his hand, pulling him to towards her.

Charon was still sitting on the ground, regaining a bit of energy to continue. His body was broken, and he felt like shit. And yet they had to continue onwards. With a simple nod, he got to his feet and picked the smooth skin off the ground, led onwards through a door that led to fresh air.

* * *

"You guys look like shit! What the hell happened in there!?" Butcher had Soel sit down as Charon went back to retrieve a fission battery for Donovan; the ghoul's eyes all business. They were getting the fuck outta here.

"Mutants. Lots. Fire. Everywhere." Soel chugged water in between words and breaths, eyes on the empty stairs for Charon's return. "We have to go. The place is coming down."

"No shit Sherlock." The woman with the buzz cut hair was readying their supplies to head out. Brick, her name was. "Did you guys rig the place to explode? We felt the building shake."

Soel didn't answer and stared down at her charred hands. She was so tired from expelling so much fire, but panic had set in and she ended up exploding as before, passing out on the second level of the hotel for a few minutes. There were super mutants surrounding her, dragging her off as she kicked and struggled, seemingly helpless. That's when the first wave of pain hit her, and she ended being the center of the blast radius she created.

After that, she didn't feel the fire anymore. It was gone, like she used it all. She couldn't create fire anymore, and that made her feel defenseless. If Charon hadn't come when he did, she would've died there in that smoked out lobby. At the thoughts of that ghoul, Charon appeared at the top steps with the battery in hand, his face and body covered in black ash. Only his blue eyes were visible beneath all the soot. He looked like a shadow.

"Alright, give me a few minutes!" Donovan called out as he set to work on the elevator. Charon pocketed the knife he had also retrieved from the mutants head from earlier, reaching down for Soel's hand. Taking it firmly in his own, he nodded to her to follow him as they made their way over with the Rangers. The woman came over and handed Charon some shells.

"Looks like you're outta ammo, here, incase more muties come along!" Brick nodded at Charon's word of thanks and watched as he reloaded his weapon quickly. Soel was at his back, shadowed by the large ghoul in the corner of the elevator.

"Mutants! Two of them! Go go go!" Butcher waved them ahead as the elevator came to a stop, opening up for them to exit.

The building roared as the ceiling came crashing down, and the smoke was overpowering. Only Soel wasn't affected like the others, whom hacked and blinked away tears as they fought off the green monsters. Charon made sure she was close behind him at all times, feeling her hands clutching his shirt as they charged forward. When they all came to the door, Brick threw two frag grenades behind them all for cover, as they opened the doors like their lives depended on it.

Explosions rang behind them as they all ran out into the sunshine.

"Come on!" Smoke blew out behind them and masked the way as the group ran away from the building caving inwards. Flames licked the sky high above and a large cloud of black smoke was mushrooming against the sky

When they had run a reasonable distance away, Charon was still clutching Soel's hand when they all stopped and coughed their lungs up, trying to expel the smoke.

Minutes passed as water was passed around and they regained their senses, all of them looking to one another. Butcher stepped forward and held a hand out to Charon, who shook it. "I can't thank you enough. We're going straight for the compound, you can come with us if you'd like. We'll provide safety and shelter."

Charon shook his head. "We must get back to Underworld." After all, he still had orders.

Butcher nodded, looking down to Soel. "If Reilly is still there, will you tell her we're safe and headed home? I'm sure we'll meet her there, but just incase." Soel nodded affirmation.

"Come see us soon, I'm sure Reilly will want to thank you." Butcher shook her hand and set off with the team, making their way home.

When they were gone from sight and Charon was sure they were finally safe, he led Soel over to a ticket booth and slumped hard against the wall, sitting on the ground. Soel stood beside him, her pupils still dilated with adrenaline. Hearing a small shuffle, Charon glanced over and watched Soel take off his jacket and hand it back to him, a small thank you on her lips.

"I tried not to get it burned." She apologized.

A deep throaty laugh escaped Charon's cracked lips. Turning the leather in his hands, he was amazed it was still in one piece. "Thanks, smoothskin."

Soel finally eased onto the ground, trembling from exhaustion. Despite himself, Charon scooped her into his arms and felt her head ease on his shoulder. Whomever would've walked by would have found two figures covered in head to toe in black soot, dried blood masking their wounds and breathing heavily.

Charon looked up to see the sky being covered in a black mushroomed cloud, and he knew they had to leave. He had risked limb and life to save this smoothskin, only to deliver her to an unknown fate.

_Out of the frying pan, and into the fire._


	12. Chapter 12

**_"Once upon a time, I was of the mind,_**

**_to lay your burden down."_**

* * *

It was a small scowl, but it was a sign of disapproval nonetheless. The corners of Valentine's lips, pointing south as she conversed with Susan Lancaster, soon turned into an ugly look of distaste. The woman's incessant rambling and paranoia of ghouls was beginning to give the vault girl a headache.

"-and who put you in charge all of a sudden? You're no better than_ them_." With a wave of dismal, Susan Lancaster started to walk away, with her heel in the ground and nose in the sky.

A bark of laughter suddenly escaped Valentine, surprising the tenant as well as herself. Tears welled in her eyes as the contraction of her abdominal muscles began to hurt. The echoing sound of her laughter bounced eerily off the walls in the hallway.

"What's so funny?" The other woman flushed a blotchy red, looking around warily.

A gasp of breath escaped the younger woman's pretty red lips. "It's just-" A hand was raised to wipe away the tears. "-these, _savages_, have more courtesy than you." Standing up straight, she advanced upon Susan like prey. Counting off her newly blistered fingertips, she stared down at the woman like she was lower than dirt. "They're far more polite, knowledgeable-"

Susan was soon backed up to the wall, her face expression attempting to be angry, but cast more resemblance to that of a cornered rat. Valentine continued, staring her down with her emerald cat-like eyes.

"-reasonable, and every other goddamn thing that you're not."

Susan's nostrils flared. "Well! I've never-"

"Never had the chance to get to know them, and oh my, such a shame." Valentine put a hand over her heart with a mocking tone. Looking the trapped woman up and down, a disgusted expression set on her face. "They're moving in. So I suggest you leave."

Frustrated tears were running down the 'former' Tenpenny resident's cheeks as she struggled to remain composed behind her livid face.

"Where am I supposed to go?!" The woman practically shrieked, her high pitched whine hurting Valentine's ears. Susan furiously wiped away her tears, pushing past the Vault girl with some disdain. "What'll become of me!?" Her pitiful crying continued on down the hall and out of sight.

As soon as the awful woman was out of sight, Valentine gave an audible sigh and slumped against the wall, reaching inside her dress for her small container of whiskey. Uncorking the spirit and taking a swig, she felt the now familiar burn course down her throat and spark a fire in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't too hard to understand now as to why alcoholics had a hard time quitting the bottle; the burn was pleasant, and it fuzzed out things she didn't care too much to focus on. Still, she was trying to drink in moderation now; the last time she cried herself to sleep with a couple bottles had her head stuck in the toilet.

And not too many people gave her a warm look when they smelt alcohol on her breath and saw the redness in her eyes.

_Well, that's the last bitch._ Valentine thought, humming to herself as she pocketed her habit away and made her way to the elevator.

When she arrived to the front of Tenpenny's door and raised her fist to give a loud knock, her motion was interrupted by the door swinging inward on its own accord. A surprised face met with a flushed one, as she came face to face with the man she had come to hate.

"Burke." Her cherry lips spat out.

Burke stepped backwards from slight surprise, waving a hand under his nose. "Move, insolent child. And for godsakes, don't breathe that putrid smell on me. I shouldn't waste time breathing in that stuff."

A bright blush colored her cheeks as he eyed the bottle peeking from underneath her dress with condescension.

"Get out of my face." Valentine shoved past him, the alcohol making her a little more bold than normally. Stepping into Allistair's presence and slamming the door shut in Burke's face, she gave a curt bow with a toothy smile. "Mr. Tenpenny!"

The older gentleman, whom leaned over a small railing encircling his foliage, gave the girl a sigh. "Ah. I have heard talk around the tower of everyone accepting the fact ghouls will be moving in?"

Valentine gave a quick nod. "After informing a few…residents, they are quite happy to allow Roy Philips and his fellow members residency. So, can I go give them the news?"

Allistair waved her off, clearly unhappy but not withstanding. "Yes, yes…just be sure I never have to see them."

101 replied with a gracious bow in turn, a broad smile gracing her wet lips as she turned and exited. Well, she may have been in hot-no, _radioactive_-water before, but she felt by doing a good action that it was starting to simmer down.

She was more than elated to shove it in Burke's face next time.

* * *

Charon had to admit he was pretty fucked up. The walk to Underworld wasn't even that far, per say, but both girl and ghoul were too exhausted for the small journey. Charon felt Soel's small hand drag him along; right leg limping, a cracked rib on his left side, three bullet wounds that needed tending to, and the knuckles in his left hand were shattered. That would teach him to punch a mutant in the face.

"Charon." She spoke quietly. The ghoul barely raised his head at her voice, his eyes betraying his exhaustion. "Sit."

As though on command, the ghoul slumped against the wall with a sickening groan of pain. Stars danced before him as he kept his hooded eyes on Soel and her movements. She seemed to be so far away to him, like a small ghost swimming through his darkened vision. Man, his head hurt.

_Gotta…keep…moving…_The thought registered in his brain before he even understood it, and yet, he knew he was too weak to do anything about it. But, were they even secure now?

"Where…are…we?" His voice was more hoarse than usual, sounding like muffled gravel being crushed. The ghost seemingly flitted before him, placing a small hand on his shoulder. Even the feeling of something warm like her seemed far-away.

"Safe." He read the word on her lips, drawing out an exhausted sigh from him. For the moment, it would have to do for the large ghoul, relying on a small smoothskin for safety measures. Closing his eyes and wishing for once his radioactive brain would shut off, Charon let his thoughts drift as he tried to relax and gain some rest.

* * *

_A small smile graced her lips as she looked away from those brilliant eyes and into the open blue sky. "It doesn't sound like such a bad idea; a beautiful home, a devoted husband…maybe a few children." She looked back at him. Although they were feet apart, it felt like miles already._

_"You know where to return to if that is what you desire." The bandaged man crossed his arms and held her gaze for a few seconds longer, the thought of that promise sending shivers down her spine. _

_With a turn on her heel, the young woman walked on water and into the clouds._

* * *

Charon snapped out of his lucid state to a figure lying crumpled on the floor, the sound of retching and vomiting bringing his attention to the girl he was meant to bring back to Ahzrukhal, seemingly having another episode. _Shit, how long was I out for?_

Trying to rise from his spot proved difficult for him, as he had to sit and watch helplessly as the smoothskin shivered on the floor. With a grimace of pain, he forcefully stood upright and half-crumpled to the floor beside her. Resting on his knees and breathing heavily, the large ghoul shook the girl a little too rough, receiving nothing in return but whimpers. Well, at least she was alive.

Tears were streaming down her face, leaving small white trails in that face of black. With a sigh, Charon ran a hand down his face as he thought of a way out of their situation. It was then that he looked around them and where they were. It appeared she had led them inside a Pre-War house of some sort, barricading the door with a small chair.

His mouth turned down in a grimace. She was lucky no one decided to barge in and kill them in their weakened state. So much for being safe.

Picking the smoothskin off the floor and gently depositing her on the ruined couch, Charon scoured the house for quick supplies to make it back to Underworld. Everything in the kitchen was useless besides bottles of dirty water, but a first aid box in the bathroom upstairs proved its worth after 200 years, providing him with three stimpaks and some Med-X.

Charon gave the girl a dose of med-x, easing her painful state and knowing it was useless on himself. Towing a stimpak away, he administered one to his ribcage and one to his leg, then began to pour a few bottles of irradiated water over his hand and bullet wounds. The bullets could be seen by a doctor at some point, right now, they had to get home.

Relief didn't set in for another thirty minutes, when Charon felt as though he had enough energy to rise up and pack the smoothskin around. When he finally exited the house with Soel in his arms, the sky was already black and few stars poked through. He had no idea how much time had passed.

Being on high alert and cautious of enemies, Charon avoided any enemies he came across, be it Radroach or Mutant. The task proved harded than he thought, a bulky ghoul attempting to be sneaky while carrying an unconscious girl in his arms. Never in his life had he ever felt so incapacitated.

When the sight of the Mall and Willow finally came into view, he almost breathed audibly in relief. What a shit infested couple of days it had been.

He almost forgot to nod to the sentry upon his entrance into Underworld.

* * *

"You look like shit. Smell like it too. What took so damn long?" The voice was faint, but she heard it through her mass of thoughts.

_Man in town._

The world was nothing more than a blur to the young girl as her thoughts went in time with the rocking steps she felt beneath her.

_ Two go around._

The swing of the double doors rocked to the voice in her head.

Three run away.

Cold tile met her bare legs, slightly confusing and uncomfortable. Was she just not in the hands of something warm?

_Four down today._

A whistle caused her head to look up, eyes trying to focus on the figure before her.

_Five never stay. _

Ahzrakhul was staring down at her, leaning with his back and arms resting against the bar counter, a decaying grin set on his face. Soel narrowed her eyes.

"Why am I here?" Soel began to stand upright slowly, her legs felt like water. A wave of nausea brought her down onto her knees, her hands cradling her head. A soft moan of pain escaped her lips.

"Charon." Ahzrakhul caught the bigger ghoul's attention. "I have very important instructions for you."

Soel's gut twisted in apprehension. Her head was still downwards, eyes closed. She wanted to stand, to feel less vulnerable, but her world was spinning and she couldn't make it stop.

Charon looked down to the girl kneeling before him. If only he was quicker to the Chop Shop, maybe he would've spared her more time. Unfortunately, Ahzrukhal was right at the top steps to the Ninth Circle, waving him in. Unfortunate timing.

Ahzrakhul was such a coward. Preying on a victim unable to defend herself, on a young girl who appeared half-dead. And yet, he still wouldn't bring himself to lay a hand on her, afraid she still might fight back. Better to send the dog than the worm.

"Make her stand upright." He ordered.

Charon's limbs responded against his will as he knelt down, grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her upright, making her slightly whimper. His gut was twisted in knots, and he subconsciously looked away.

"Turn her around to face you."

Charon did as told, maneuvering the girl around. She didn't move, flinch, or struggle against him. When she was facing him, she slowly brought her face up to stare into his, bright blue orbs staring back at him against her black streaked face. Charon didn't let go.

"Good." Azhrakhul inspected a fingernail. "Now, I want you to strip her clothing."

Charon blinked, his hands sliding from her shoulders to her torso. For a moment, he was afraid she would crumple to the floor without his support.

Soel swayed slightly, her eyes never leaving his face as his fingers rapidly undid the gown she was wearing. The dirty garment fell to the floor, collecting around her bare feet.

"Memorize every single feature of her body…which should be rather enjoyable." Charon's temper flared despite his orders, and his hands were slightly shaking from suppressed rage. He kept willing himself to shut off, to relapse into a black abyss. But no such comfort came to him.

For a split moment, he was glad no one else was in the Ninth Circle but the three of them. This poor girl wouldn't have to suffer at the eyes of others, but then again, even Ahzrukhal knew that it was bad publicity. Maltreatment of patrons, sure, but an innocent smoothskin? Not so much.

Azrhakhual stepped around to the side, pulling on a strand of her grimy hair. Soel didn't react; she just stood there wordlessly, never taking her eyes off Charon.

Following orders, his eyes assessed her up and down, drinking in all her features. She was so young. Her skin was still smooth, and covered in black ash from head to toe. For a young woman, she was filled out quite nicely, and would've been considered beautiful under different circumstances. She had the face of old beauty from before the War.

Ahzrakhul snapped his fingers, getting his dog's attention. "Now cut her up beyond recognition."

Charon's heart dropped.

Soel twitched violently, startling both men. It was the first time she moved. Ahzrkhaul had scrabbled back a couple steps, unsure if she would make another move. Charon was already reaching for his combat knife at his side, grabbing a hold of Soel's face. Immediately she slapped his arm away forcefully, her eyes blinking rapidly. Her mind seemed to wake up now, aware of the situation she was in.

With a growl, she dropped to the floor like an animal and leapt at Azhrakhul, clawing at him like a feral cat. Azhrakhual immediately yelped and stumbled backwards against the wall, pinned under the tiny smoothskin who ripped away at his throat with her teeth.

Charon's reflexes went into action, desperate to protect his employer. Grabbing Soel by the hair, he easily lifted her off the screaming ghoul and threw her hard against the far wall with a giant _thud_. Soel growled and scrabbled away, ducking behind the bar counter as Charon armed himself and fired away with his shotgun, missing her ankle by inches as she disappeared behind her safety.

Charon didn't stop and cocked his shotgun again, only pausing when Azhrakhul grabbed him frantically. Soel had ripped out his throat.

Blood stained the whole front of his employer, sending Charon into a state of panic. He had to rush him to Dr. Barrows before he bled out.

Azrhakhal gripped at his throat as he chocked on his blood, spewing all over Charon's face and torso. Charon knew at that instant moment the man was going to die in thirty seconds from asphyxiation, and there was nothing to be done.

It only took fifteen.

With a sickening slump, Charon's now former employer slid slowly to the floor in a bloodied mess. Reaching down quickly, his large hand fumbled until his fingers touched the overly worn piece of paper inside the ghoul's suit.

Charon stood and looked to the dead body, and back to his _new_ employer. Even though everyone at this time of night was asleep, someone would've heard the commotion and would begin to make their way up here. Whoever found this would immediately call for the death of the smoothskin, like a rabid dog needing to be put down.

Soel growled lowly, warning Charon not to come any closer as he crawled towards her. If she had not just displayed the violence that had taken the life of Ahzrukhal, Charon would've snorted. But now, he held up a hand meaning no harm. Soel was crouched against the wall; she was a feral creature covered in ash, with dark blood dripping from her chin and covering her naked torso.

"Okay, look. We have about one minute to leave here before somebody finds you." He inched slightly closer, his hands still raised and voice low. She hissed and batted a fork his way. The scene was somewhat frightening and comical at the same time. "Come here. I can't harm you anymore."

"Liar!" She spat at him.

Charon shook his head, procuring his contract from his back pocket. "It's true. You see this?" He held the paper up, "This is for you. I'm here to protect you." His eyes darted at the doorway. He swore he heard footsteps. They had to leave now.

"Please smoothskin. Just…take my hand. I won't harm you."

Then and there Soel saw it for the second time. Those eyes. Filled with warmth, emotion, and empathy. Nothing like before, when he was intent on killing her. She was so confused with this man. First he cares for her, then discards her, then retrieves her, then tries to kill her, and now, he needs her? Unknowingly to herself, the corner of her blood stained lips tipped in a smile.

It was very unnerving to Charon.

Very slowly, Soel shuffled closer to him, suddenly exhausted. "I'm so tired." She mumbled. Charon nodded, taking her small hand and lifting her upright.

"C'mere." Pulling her close gently, he handed her the garment from before. As she slipped it over her head, Charon moved fast around the room. He grabbed his duffel bag full of weapons, a large bag of caps from the safe, some water, and a few other supplies. God knows where they would go and how much they needed. "Ready?" He asked as he slung the duffel bag over his back. Soel nodded, leaning against the bar counter for support.

She looked too weak to walk, and she would only slow Charon down.

Gently, he scooped her up in his arms a third time and felt her curl up into herself. Neither of them gave a second glance to the desecrated ghoul on the floor.

Opening the door with his shoulder, Charon poked his head out and scanned the area. Surprisingly, no one was around. A snort of relief escaped him. Sometimes, he just needed a fucking break.

Not waiting around to break his luck, Charon hurried down the steps and strode purposefully out of Underworld, keeping an eye peeled for trouble. The girl in his arms was quiet, her dark hair covering her face and small hands clasped in her lap. The metallic smell of blood and smoky ash filled his nostrils when he bent his head down close to her.

"Whatever happens outside of these doors, close your eyes and stay calm, okay?" He said softly.

Soel gave a small nod and shut her eyes, covering them with her dirty palms. Upon opening the doors to the Mall, Charon took three steps into the outside air when a figure blocked his path; a laser rifle wavering in front of him.

"Move." Charon ordered, his eyes boring down the smaller ghoulette. "She means no harm." He said carefully, watching with relief as the sentry reluctantly lowered her weapon and stepped aside.

Willow didn't reply, her face confused and slightly terrified at the sight of Soel. With a nod towards the Mall, she holstered her weapon and stared after them.

Charon paused at the top of the stairs, looking back to the ghoulette. "Thank you." He grumbled. They then descended down into the darkness of the metro.

* * *

Willow only scratched her head in utter confusion, what the hell was up with those two?


	13. Chapter 13

**"A perfect halo,**

**Of gold hair and lightning,**

**Sets you off against,**

**The planet's last dance."**

* * *

"I have to find my Dad…it's been too long." Valentine spoke somberly as she packed away items in her small pack- stims, purified water, ammo…and a few bottles to keep her warm at night. "I have to know if he's still alive. If my Dad was searching for something, maybe he wound up in D.C. ruins."

"And you're willing to risk your life for a hunch?" The ghoul asked. "It's a big world out there, kid. Kill, or be killed…and you don't look the killing type. Getting us in here the way you did sorta proved that."

"Violence isn't the solution to everything, you know." Valentine chided, stuffing a pair of socks in the bottom. "Deep down, we're all human. We can be more than survivors." She received a snort in return.

"You know what kid? You're something else, I'll credit you that." Roy Phillips leaned against the doorway to her room, smoking a cigarette. His eyes turned into slits. "But don't fucking get used to it. It'll get ya killed."

Valentine frowned at the man. "Thanks for the blessing."

"Where you're going, you don't need a blessing." Roy took another long drag. "Because God won't be listening."

* * *

As Valentine was hastily reloading her rifle, she sent a quick prayer to the Lord above, begging not to get shot.

_Please, God, let them miss, I don-_ The sound of something clinking against the concrete made her freeze, and her eyes widened in horror as she screamed and moved from her spot.

"Noo-!" Her cry was cutoff as the grenade blew and sent her flying through the air, rocks and debris falling down like rain. A ringing sensation filled her ears as she struggled to rise from her spot, disoriented and confused as to where she was. In a matter of minutes, she was crawling away under the cover of dust to a crater in the ground. A large boulder beside it provided decent protection from enemy eyes.

As she lay there, bewildered, flashes from the past few days blurred before her. She was entirely oblivious to the sounds of large footsteps making their way to her spot.

_Megaton survivors chasing her in a blind fury-_

"Bravo, right flank!" A loud voice rang clearly through the air.

_Raiders chasing her into the tunnels, laughing-_

"I got a live one!"

_Super Mutants beckoning her to her death with sledgehammers and hunting rifles-_

"Light 'em up!"

_**I didn't come here to die…**_Valentine blinked away the dust and sand from her eyes, coughing her lungs up as she spit on the ground.

Gunfire filled the air with grenade explosions decorating the background, a chaotic symphony played by instruments of war. Shouts and screams blurred together as 101 shakily rose up onto her elbows and peeked from her spot. A dead super mutant lay just before her, its skull blown to bits.

There were enormous figures battling the green hordes of super mutants, grinding them into the ground with massive machines and impressive firepower. She didn't know who they were, or if they were friendly.

_The enemy of my enemy, is my friend._

The last super mutant in the area was sent to the dirt as it disintegrated into ashes, something Valentine had not witnessed before. Truthfully, it scared her into remaining frozen and cowering behind her safety blanket, reconsidering the newcomers and how easily they could smite her into dust.

The troop of soldiers in strange armor then began talking directions, giving orders.

"Have to retake Galaxy News Radio Station, let's head out!" A figure waved them on.

A mixture of relief and horror filled Valentine as she slunk back into her hole, eternally grateful she did not volunteer her presence to them. Galaxy News Radio…the few broadcasts she received on her Pip-Boy out here in the Wastes.

It was the one place she had no interest in visiting anytime soon, lest they string her corpse up as an example to those who commit heinous crimes. When she first tuned in, she was happy to listen to the songs from Pre-War times, taking her mind off as she whistled along. But then the first broadcast about_ her_ came on…and it wasn't necessarily a pat on the back.

She was Miss Wanted out here, a spawn of Satan, a Reaver…as the DJ host Three Dog would grimace through her Pip-Boy speaker. Valentine had to remember that what she did was catastrophic, and no matter how many good deeds she could perform henceforth, someone would always recall.

Miss 101 had to now be cautious of everything trying to kill her in the Wasteland…and everything killing those things that kill, in the Wasteland. Enemies were plenty in number, while friends were scarce.

_I need to find Dad, maybe…_Her trail of thought dropped off as she watched the troops disappear from sight, memories of her father coming to mind. _What'll he say to me? Will he still love me, will I still be his daughter?_ Reaching a hand up, she furiously wiped away her tears. No time to dwell. Danger was still present, and succumbing to being weak could get her killed.

She asked for this. She made her own choices. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she gripped her rifle and moved from her spot.

She was a big girl now.

* * *

_It's okay, you're fine, you're safe, she's safe, need more shells, this place isn't too secure, what was I thinking, okay, relax, it's been awhile-_ Thought after thought bombarded Charon's psyche as his situation with Soel became ingrained in his mind; his hands beginning to wrap bandages over the bullet wound on his bicep. The last twenty four hours were a whirlwind of events, all swirling in the back of his brain like an angry tornado. But he couldn't sit there in that dingy bathroom in the metro, they had to keep moving. Someplace safe, someplace secure. Where would they go?

Did this smoothskin even have a home?

A drowsy voice interrupted his thoughts. "_Did we make it?_"

Charon stared down at the figure that was now sitting upright against the wall. Shuffling forward, he crouched down to her level and made eye contact with her. Whether or not she was even listening or still in a befuddled state, he wasn't sure.

"Hey, can ya hear me?" His voice rasped out, reaching a hand over and tucking it underneath her chin. Gently, he raised her face to his. "Listen, we need to leave this place. Where do you call home?"

"Home?" Again, her voice was so quiet. Her brows knitted together in confusion. "I don't know."

"Do you have any family? Anywhere to-" She silenced him by raising her hand and taking his.

"I only have you." The naivety in her tone made his jaw clench.

A grunt of disapproval escaped him. _We're so fucked. Think, think , think…wait._ "Alright, come on, let's get someplace safe."

Charon knew almost every metro tunnel in downtown D.C., more or less thanks to his old employer. With a clear map line of where to go, he also got the bonus perk of knowing what lurked in what corner of the underground system. Raiders, Mirelurks, ferals- the occasional Super Mutant camp from almost every metro exit, left quite a few narrow choices.

And the cold fact that his new employer was seemingly useless in combat at the moment didn't relieve any burden off of his tired shoulders. Both of them were in dismal condition, easy prey for anything that wanted a quick meal. But Charon had a job to do. Working overtime was something he was used to.

"Can you stand? Can you walk?" Pulling Soel to her feet, the large ghoul watched uncertainly as she shakily stood there and waited for him…for what? Give orders? Tell them what to do? Certainly he was the best candidate, but that wasn't his job. _He_ was given the order, told where to stand and how to walk.

"Where are we going?" Soel asked.

That settled it then. "To Rivet City, closest place to keep you safe." And the shortest route with few bumps along the way. Just a forty-five minute trek through raider traps, some brain-fried idiots with weapons, and they were golden. Just had to keep on the Red Line to Anacostia.

Charon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen very carefully." He was so unaccustomed to hearing himself give orders, it was unsettling and made his stomach turn. "You need to stay right behind me, okay? When trouble hits, you go where I tell you. I'll keep you safe. Is that well with you?" A small sense of relief coursed through him. Asking permission for giving directions wasn't so bad.

"It is." Soel nodded in affirmation. "I trust you Charon."

_Don't count on me yet._ He thought grimly.

With the smoothskin in tow, Charon took a great deal of time making sure everything was safe. It quickly fell into routine after about fifteen minutes of working their way through the metros. Charon would point to a spot and signal for her to wait, while he scoped the area before giving her a thumbs up it was clear.

About thirty minutes into their trek with no bumps, they met their first obstacle. Two raiders were down the tracks casually chatting, armed with shotguns and blocking the only route. Thankfully, Lady Luck winked at Charon and had their backs turned to him, seemingly oblivious to the enemy that awaited.

With his hand low and finger itching to grab his gun, he made Soel stay put as he crept quietly towards the two, praying they wouldn't turn around. Soel watched in fear and amazement as the large ghoul stalked without ever making a sound, creeping closer to his prey successfully.

"And so, like, I fucked this girl-" Charon's hands shot out from behind and grabbed both raiders around their faces, his large hands encircling their noses and mouths and clamping tightly as he bashed their heads together forcefully, the loud sound of skulls cracking resonated as they dropped to the floor.

Soel didn't move until Charon instructed her to, watching him pick their pockets and stuff away things of value. "Are they dead?" She whispered, nudging one with her foot.

"Not yet." He replied, grabbing his knife and sticking them both. Wiping the blade clean, he peered at his employer in the dark for her reaction. She was frowning down at the bodies.

"I don't like it here." She then motioned for him to continue.

With a grunt, he pocketed the knife and took the lead again. After a few more bends around early retired train cars, they came upon a group of raiders sitting around a table by a fire bin, inhaling jet and playing cards. There were five of them. Cigarette smoke and the smell of sex filled the air.

This was going to be a bit tricky, Charon couldn't sneak kill all of them, and he didn't want to risk Soel's safety if he left and attacked them all with his shotgun. Just then, an idea came to mind. Reaching into his duffel bag, he grabbed two frag grenades and pulled the pins, tossing them smoothly into their midst. He only had time to pin Soel against the train car as screams and explosions filled the air. The sound of flesh being torn apart made Soel flinch.

"Better them than me…" Charon muttered to himself. "You okay?" He asked her, turning around to scan the area.

"Yeah." Came the small reply.

Waving the dust away, Charon nodded at her to follow as they made their way past the horrific aftermath the grenades had caused. Soel stared at the slabs of gore and flesh splattered everywhere, trying to discern who from who. Charon had to take her hand to remind her to keep moving.

When the exit to Anacostia station finally came into view, all Charon could do was breath. It'd been a long day.

* * *

"The water is s-s-so c-cold!" Soel barely had her ankles knee deep in the Potomac river as she stood there and watched Charon effortlessly splash water all over his person, staining the water black. Without saying a word, he reached behind him and grabbed Soel by the hand, pulling her easily into the water with him.

With a yelp, Soel succumbed herself to being scrubbed with radiated water.

"Well, they won't let you in there looking like a feral." Charon grumbled, ignoring the small protests his employer was giving.

Grabbing the box of Abraxo he had in his duffel, he opened the box and poured it over himself and his employer, feeling her squirm underneath his grip.

"I'd advise you clean up." Charon suggested, lathering what hair he had left and scrubbing the remnants of ash and blood from his bare torso.

Soel growled, wiping layer upon layer of grime away until smooth skin was showing. Taking a breath, she then dunked herself under the surface, a few bubbles coming upward from the billowing white gown underneath.

Charon waited as she resurfaced, wiping excess water from her face and combing her fingers through her hair, casting Charon dirty looks.

He arched an eyebrow down at her. "Shall I wash that expression from your face?" He asked dryly.

Without answering, she looked to her partner covered in white soap, and noticed the tinges of red beginning to stain the murky water. "You're bleeding."

"Hm?" Charon glanced down. He almost forgot, he was still riddled with bullets. The pain had long since subsided to angry waves, small enough for him to ignore in moments of stress. The bandage over his bicep was seeping red, and his thigh was beginning to itch. The irradiated water was being unnecessarily helpful.

Charon watched as a small hand gently encircled over his bicep, and as he looked over, he could see Soel's face contorted in worry.

"When did you get this?" Her voice was tinted with…was that anger? Was she angry with him? Did he do something wrong? "Charon. When were you shot?!" Soel's voice escalated in volumes, and he almost clamped a hand over her mouth to divert any unwanted attention.

Charon grunted as he procured his knife he had stowed away in his belt. "Back at the Statesman." He answered truthfully. With a second thought, he said, "I don't even feel it anymore."

Soel's mouth dropped open as she then watched in horror as he took the knife and began to fish around for the bullet, grimacing in displeasure.

"No, stop!" She protested, but he already popped the bullet out, washing the wound in irradiated water.

After bandaging it back up with a soaked binding, his hands hesitated at his belt. The two bullets on his lower thigh needed tending to, but he didn't see it necessary to have his employer watch. Soel noticed his hesitation.

"Are…what is it?"

Charon stood there in silence for a few moments. "I need to tend to my other injuries."

Thinking she would nod in agreement and simply turn around or leave him to privacy, he risked a glance to the side to catch a glimpse of her standing there in a quiet rage, arms crossed over her breasts and biting her bottom lip.

"Is something wrong?" He asked bluntly.

"You're…you're hurt there too? And you didn't care for it sooner?" Came the quiet reply. There was so much rage behind her voice he was unsure what to say next.

Charon hesitated. "I'm sorry if my injuries are an inconvenience for you. I will be more careful next time." He responded, hands still resting at his waist.

"What!?" She squawked so loudly and unexpectedly he flinched. "Are you insane! Charon, you should have told me, when you're hurt, you should care for it, don't just-" The words streaming from her mouth in a wild tempest shocked Charon so much his body went into reflex mode, placing a ruined hand atop her head and shoving her into the water. Instantly, the Potomac was silent again, like a giant hailstorm just passing through.

He had never heard her speak so loudly or quite so much since they'd first met. The sudden outburst panicked him. Realizing his actions and seeing the brew of air bubbles he immediately let go, not thinking of the consequences.

Soel rose to the surface, coughing loudly to expel the water in her lungs. Charon hovered over her and patted her on the back roughly, nearly sending her back into the water from the force.

"Stop it!" Soel hissed up at him, a furious look on her face. Her dark hair was coiled around her neck, and her eyes were a wave of fury. Charon held his hands up in a fashion of surrender. "Fine. Clean up." She snapped, standing on her toes in an attempt to seem bigger. "Next time, fucking _tell_ me. I don't want you hurt, got it?"

The overly built, two-hundred year old super soldier blinked. Never before had he been chastised- much less, by a tiny smoothskin- for battle injuries. It was something he just dealt with.

Soel was replied with a simple nod. "Good." She huffed, turning away from him and walking to the shore. Her sopping white gown clung to every curve of her body, revealing patches of skin. Charon only stared at his employer, seemingly timid and afraid only moments prior, now a small thunderstorm of rage. "I'll be waiting."

Charon hurriedly went to business as she walked from view.


End file.
